The Illustrious Lord Maxwell A Black Butler Epic
by herrmajor1945
Summary: Why hello, I see you're reading my summary, good for you, you get a cookie! It is London, 1888-1889. The young Lucius Maxwell enjoyed a relatively quiet life, until it all changed. Now, The young Earl must call upon his supernatural servants, and unravel a conspiracy that could plunge the entire world into hellfire...


**The Illustrious**

**Lord Maxwell**

**A Black Butler Epic**

**Chapter 1: Tragic Origins**

The Earl Lucius Maxwell was a rather charming fellow, as a young child he had such a laugh, which many who heard such a laugh would most certainly regard it as "the most adorable laugh a child could make." Born in 1873, he would soon be known for a legacy he would set in motion for his family name. In 1879, His father, Reginald was killed during a special mission for Her Majesty, Queen Victoria.

In that same year, his Mother, Elizabeth died giving birth to his would-be brother, the baby's death ensued as a spiteful servant threw the poor baby off of the Manor's balcony. The servant, Edward White, then attempted to murder the young Lucius, after the attempt failed, he sold Lucius to a criminal human trafficking ring for illegal slaves. After he was sold to the sadistic James Thatch, he was worked nearly to death. In 1880, Thatch revealed that he was part of a satanic cult, after informing Lucius that his use was no longer beneficial, Lucius was to become the human sacrifice later that night. Once the ritual was beginning they drove a dagger into the 7 year old Lucius's chest, but their sacrifice did not go as planned, a demon was indeed summoned. Once the demon finally manifested, Thatch pulled the hood off his ceremonial robes and began to speak,

"I order you demon, to be my sword, and fulfill my wishes!" he commanded.

"No, I shall not fulfill anything for you, you did not summon me." The Demon began.

"What? Of course I did! You foul bloke!" Began James, confused.

"My contract is only offered to the blood I have tasted at the altar. Young boy do you accept the Contract I offer?"

"Great Scott! A demon!" He exclaimed.

"A demon? Where?" The demon looked around a calm, playful smile set upon his face, he turned to one of the altar bearers "Is it in here?" he then thrust his hand into the poor man's chest and tore out his heart "Oh… Never mind just useless flesh."

"My god! You must be a demon! No human could rip out the heart of another man!" He screamed in horror.

The demon turned to look at the boy "Oh hush you ingrate, now do you accept my contract or not?"

"Could you explain the contract you speak of?" asked Lucius, finally calming down.

after the Demon pulled the dagger out of Lucius, one of the satanic followers gained the courage to take a ceremonial sword off the wall and charge the demon, the demon sighed "Give me a moment you brat" He raised his hand as the sword came down at his head, catching it, he closed his hand, the metal of the blade bending, he yanked it from the follower's grasp and threw it at another, impaling him, he then flicked his finger and twisted it at the man's face and his head turned a full 360 degrees, the man collapsed blood spewing from his mouth, as he gurgled out his last breath. The demon dusted off his hands and turned back to Lucius "A contract between a human and demon. It is usually made when a human is faced with an impossible task or challenge, of course I'll need the ultimate compensation for doing such a task, the low low price of your very soul" The demon smiled cheekily at the boy then looked back to the horrified satanic worshippers "Now is the time to state your answer, or perish with these dogs."

Just as Lucius began, a loud booming voice became very prevalent.

"Begone!"

"Oh great, her.." the demon grumbled under his breath

Just as the voice faded a white winged woman wearing all white with long flowing black hair burst in through the window.

"Prepare to perish, demon! As for you, devil worshipping swine, I'll deal with you soon enough!" the angel yelled.

The demon quickly crouched down and picked up a pebble, he examined it in his hand, then threw it at the angel, the pebble blurred from view, a loud crack rang through the chapel as blood arced from the angel's wing, she fell to the floor "Enough of your yammering," the demon called to the angel, rolling up his sleeves and walking towards her "Let's just get on with it" he entered a fighting stance anticipating the angel's next move.

"How dare you! I formed a contract with this boy's fath-" the demon dashed at the angel with blinding speed, punching her in the face before she could finish her sentence, sending her flying into a chapel wall, creating large cracks in it.

"I said enough with your god damned yammering"the demon spat and waited for the angel to recover

The angel pulled herself from the wall and stood shakily, dusting off her clothing, she then dabbed her finger in her blood, tasting it she said, "Is that all? Honestly, how are you a threat?"

The angel plucked a razor sharp feather from her hurt wing, flinging it towards the demon, once the feather met with his chest, he struggled to stay standing, but held through.

"Oh come on!" yelled a satan worshipper

"Shut your worthless whore mouth" he kicked a bench at the worshipper, crushing him beneath it, he pulled the feather from his chest and cast it aside

"Heh you throw like a human"

He looked back up at the angel and smiled, he crouched down and got onto all fours, looking up at the angel and smiled maliciously, he jumped up twisting in the air and stuck to the ceiling, turning his head completely around to look at the angel, licking his lips, a sadistic look in his eyes "I'm going to gut you like the whore swine you are!" he laughed maniacally, scuttling across the ceiling like a cockroach.

The fight was interrupted by Thatch holding a revolver to Lucius' head, "So, divine beings squandering over this worthless brat? Really?" Thatch spat.

The demon dropped from the ceiling landing behind Thatch, standing up his bones snapping back into place, and his head swiveling back around "Oh shut your mouth" he grabbed the revolver and crushed it, tossing it over his shoulder like moldy caviar, then swatting Thatch away like he was a gnat, the demon looked at the boy, his malicious intent draining away from his face "Now then boy, do you accept the contract?"

"NO! DO NOT ACCEPT!" the angel called out.

"Why not?" asked Lucius.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHORE!" The demon kicked the altar at the angel, yanking Lucius out of the way.

The Angel dodged and ran toward the two of them.

"I had a contract with Reginald! Your father!" Yelled the Angel!

"How would your contract be passed down?" The demon asked.

"Reginald's sins were great in number, from adultery to murder, I was only just barely able to save him from hell, he is in purgatory, with my guidance child, we can fully save him!" The angel explained.

"Don't listen to that old crone, remember all the revenge you desperately hungered for" the demon took the child's face into his hands peering into his eyes "The lustful need to kill those who killed your father" the demon smiled his manipulative prowess starting to charm the boy "This bloodlust needs to be sated, and I am the one who can grant you that."

"Why can't I accept both?" Lucius asked.

"Are you Jesting?!" both the Angel and Demon responded.

"I accept the contract." the angel and the demon lunged at the boy , each grabbing one of his hands and placing their seal at the same time.

"Damn you, you deranged she-witch!" The demon yelled.

"Kiss my divine ass, you demonic scum! We're partners now!" The Angel

**Chapter 2: **

**Lucius Maxwell**

**Her Majesty the Queen.**

"Wake up young master."said Bittamen Deracryxx, the demon butler.

"Happy Birthday, Young master." said Carlotta Landers, the angel maid

"Good morning, is my tea ready?" Lucius asked.

"Indeed, m'lord. Earl Grey, from Master Axton of Essex." stated Bittamen.

"Sir, it's your birthday! Don't be so concerned with tea! We most certainly need to celebrate!" said Carlotta

It was true, it was August 13, 1888, the master's birthday. He never remembered his own birthday, it always brought bad memories of his family.

"I really don't care to celebrate. It is simply another day of the month."

Lucius said curtly

"Yes just one more year closer to his death" Bittamen growled slightly.

"Carlotta.." The words drenched with malice, the demon rubbed the bridge of his nose somewhat annoyed before helping Lucius out of bed and dressing him.

Lucius started down the staircase slowly.

Someone knocked at the door.

"I'll answer it." said Carlotta

She opened the door, revealing a messenger boy.

"Hello?" answered Carlotta

"Oh! 'ello ma'am. Is this the Maxwell Manor?" the boy asked

"Yes, it is indeed the Maxwell Manor."Carlotta answered

"Ah, good. I was asked to deliver this letter." the boy stated.

"Asked? By who?" asked Carlotta

"Not sure, some fella' in white the way I recall."

"Oh? Well, thank you." Carlotta said.

She gave the boy a coin for his troubles, and the boy took his leave. Once the door was closed Carlotta stood with the letter in her hand.

"Who sent this?" she asked herself.

She rushed into the dining room.

"Master, this came for you." Carlotta said

"What is it?" asked Lucius

"A letter. The messenger said it came from a man clad in white." Carlotta informed

"Let me see." Lucius ordered.

Opening the letter, Lucius saw the letter bore the seal of the Royal Family. He immediately opened it. The letter read:

**Dearest Earl Maxwell,**

**Earl Maxwell, I have composed this letter on orders from the Queen. You are an Earl of the Queen's round table. Thus, you remedy the problems that arise, we have issues that need be dealt with. Earl Phantomhive, the Queen's "Watchdog" is away on other business, therefore we call upon you, Queen's "HorseMen", do us proud**

**Most Sincerely, **

**Earl Grey**

"So, it begins then?" Lucius pondered aloud to himself

"Sire?" questioned Bittamen

"We have been beckoned by Her Majesty." Lucius said

"Well, we mustn't keep her waiting m'lord." Bittamen suggested

"Oh don't you start Bittamen, the master needs to finish his breakfast in order to fulfill such a frivolous task!" Carlotta said

"Silence, please" Bittamen said briskly

"Silence?! You be silent! I am trying to benefit our master like a PROPER servant!" Carlotta raised her voice

After her response, bickering between Carlotta and Bittamen broke out. As Lucius looked on he began to get very impatient.

"WOULD YOU BOTH BE SO KIND AS TO ALLOW ME TO FINISH THIS BLOODY MEAL!?" Lucius snapped

They both fell silent.

"First Bittamen, you don't tell me when we are to shove off, I am the master! Second, Carlotta, thank you for caring, but, this is the dining room, a place for dining, not nagging!" Lucius said rather bluntly

"Yes my lord." they both replied

As Lucius went to the water closet, Bittamen began ordering the lesser servants to which chores they'd be doing in the absence of both the divine beings.

The Maxwell house was home to: The Earl Maxwell himself, Head Butler Bittamen Deracryxx, Head Maid Carlotta Landers, The three Footmen; Rupert Fawns, Willard Moore, and Preston Duffy, The three Maids; Margery Dart, Elisa Thompson, and Catherine Curtis, Chef Oswald Crogen, and finally Gardner Gerald Green.

Lucius had his outdoor peacoat and top hat. A sign that he was going out of the countryside and into London. He bid all of the servants (who were in queue in the foyer) farewell. Lucius got into the Carriage with Carlotta and Bittamen, and left for London

**Chapter 3:**

**Lord Maxwell**

**how grand he is!**

"It is foggy out this afternoon." Lucius observed

"Indeed Sire." Bittamen replied

"Sir, I am sorry we had to spend your fifteenth birthday on business like this." said Carlotta in obvious melancholy.

"Don't sound so glum. You're more saddened about the circumstances in which we are spending my birthday, then I am. So, don't be sad." Lucius stated.

"I can't help but feel sorry for you." Carlotta replied.

"Don't be. If it helps, consider it an order. So, perk up...that's an order." Lucius ordered.

"Indeed, he gave you an order. You would not want to be seen as a lesser servant, right?" Bittamen added mockingly.

"Stop your bickering! We're here." said Lucius motioning outside.

The trio stepped out of the carriage and made their way towards the town house.

"What is this place sir?" asked the carriage driver

"It's my townhouse. It's basically my mansion **inside** the city. All of the aristocracy have one. When it's winter we stay in our countryside Manors, and when it's summer we stay in our Townhouses here in the city." Lucius explained.

After the driver left, the trio walked inside and beheld all of the members of the aristocrats of the underground. Lucius has known the importance of being an Earl of the round table. He always had his duties to the Queen memorized. Aristocrats of evil they were called; the police force of the underground; the "Scotland Yard, after dark"; it was up to them to end human trafficking in England.

"Hello my lord, Earl Maxwell." the members said in unison

The members included: Earl Maxwell, Madam Claire Green, Count Yoshida Ryu, Sir Vladimir Kosinkov, Viscount Lawrence Brown, Sir Edward Tavington, Sir Arthur Randall Commissioner of Police( He is only a member occasionally), and The Countess von Camburg.

"Let's get started everyone! Bittamen, Carlotta, prepare the tea and cakes for everyone." Lucius ordered

"Yes My Lord!" they both replied

"On to business then?" asked Sir Randall

"Yes, as you all know, the Queen has called upon us all to put a stop to this human trafficking ring." Lucius announced

"Here is the dossier we have acquired about them." said Madam Green

Just as he opened the folder, men dressed in white burst through the door.

"Queen's private secretarial agents!" one yelled

"What is the meaning of this!?" demanded Lucius

"Settle down James," the captain started as he walked into view, "Hello, all. My name is Charles Grey."

"And?" Lucius asked

"Well, I am an Earl as well. I am, in fact, the very Earl Grey who called you all here on behalf of the Queen."

"Oh, Earl Grey! You are younger than I had expected!" Lucius said

Lucius looked over Earl Grey. He looked to be aged in his late twenties to early thirties. Lucius was indeed very surprised. The Earl Grey was a member of the Queen's secretive elite guard, Lucius was having trouble wrapping his head around that fact. An Earl was in no way a person suited to be a guard, although the elite guards were very prestigious figures in the Queen's court.

"Charles Grey, Pleased to meet all of you!" Grey announced "I am deeply sorry for interrupting you, Lucius, you were about to read that Dossier."

Lucius began reading the dossier. After he finished, he put the dossier on the table and became shaky. He had the look of someone about to be overcome by emotion, mainly his teary eyes gave it away.

"These are the people who enslaved me, the people Thatch bought me from. These BASTARDS! And now it's time to make them pay!" yelled Lucius overcome by emotions.

"Mein god! Your enslavers!?" replied Countess von Camberg

"Enslaved at a young age." started Grey with his partner, "He escaped, and inherited his right as an Earl...A fifteen year old Earl! Look at Him Phipps! Look at Earl Maxwell; how grand he is!"

**Chapter 4:**

**The Lovely Earl Grey!**

"Where do we even begin?" Count Ryu asked

"I don't know. Possibly, the Dark Quarter?" Lucius suggested

"The Dark Quarter?" asked Kosinkov

"It's the title of the district in shambles in London." answered Madam Green.

"Yes, the area where the lowest of the low reside. Where orphans beg and women of the night sell their bodies. It is a spot where you will easily contract diseases; a place where corruption runs rampant...as you all can see, it is truly...hell on earth." Grey added

"Oh dear! How does this spot exist? Explain yourself, Randall!" demanded Count Ryu.

"There are dozens like it in London, no, in England, neigh, the World!" Randall responded.

"That does not answer my question!"said Count Ryu angrily.

"If Scotland Yard devoted it's time to charity, we'd absolutely get nowhere! We have enough problems as it is! Crime, corruption, etc. We can't devote our time remedying districts such as this! The Dark Quarter is not even the worst one! Say we resolve the Dark Quarter's difficulties, another problematic area would rise up in it's place due to neglect! What do we do then?! Hmm? So don't you lecture me on England's problems, you Oriental swine!"Randall snapped

"Don't you insult my nation you son of bitch!"Ryu spat.

Soon, that argument sparked a chain reaction throughout the room. Everyone had something to say to one another. A fist fight even broke out between Earl Grey and Vladimir.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE! SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Lucius demanded.

Despite the orders of silence from Lucius, they all continued the ruckus.

"Bittamen, come here!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes, m'lord?" Bittamen answered.

"Silence them!"Lucius ordered.

"Kill them, my Lord?" asked Bittamen.

"No! Just call this meeting to order yet again!" Lucius confirmed.

"Yes, Sire." Bittamen answered.

Bittamen left the room to get Carlotta..

"Carlotta?" He asked.

"Yes, Bittamen?" she answered.

"I need your help ordering the Group to stop." he said.

"Oh? The great powerful demon is asking me for help?" Carlotta chided condescendingly.

" Yes I am." he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Yes I am." he said slightly louder.

"What?!" she demanded.

"YES I AM!" he answered, losing his temper.

"Heh. Fine, I'll help." Carlotta said reluctantly.

Bittamen directed Carlotta into the room. She made her way into the middle, once in place she gained good footing so as to not fall. She then opened her mouth and let out a terrible noise known only as "The Angel's Cry". It was simply so terrible that, many glasses broke, and an ear drum or two were most definitely burst.

"OW!" they all screamed.

"Thank you, Carlotta." Lucius began.

"Of course, master." She replied.

"Now, everyone! We have a job to do! Every one of us here have lackeys to do some "wet work", do we not?" Lucius asked.

"Yes we do" they all said in agreeance.

"I have the Elite Guard working on the Dark Quarter already. They have been requested to survey that whole area."Grey confirmed.

"Really? already?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, indeed. Ah! Speak of the devil! Here comes a messenger of mine, he most probably has a collection of their findings."

"Oh, the lovely Earl Grey!" said Madam Green flirtatiously

**Chapter 5:**

**Bowler Hat Blues**

The day immediately following the meeting, Lucius and the heavily armed group finds themselves in the foulest, dankest, most degenerate district...The Dark Quarter. He is provided with security by the Earl Grey. The party that was tasked with royal business found itself in the most horrid street in London. The Party was composed of: Lucius, Bittamen, Carlotta(Despite the fact she was advised against it, as this was no place for a lady), And Grey and his assistants Phipps and Brown.

"This place is in terrible condition!" Lucius said with contempt.

"What does Her Majesty say about this place?" Bittamen asked.

"Well, she is a Monarch, **my** Monarch to be exact, god save her, but, you know how Monarchs are, they aren't totally aware! England's slums are the best of the bad, you should see what the Tsar is doing in Russia." Grey answered.

Grey and his team split off to search for the traffickers, Lucius went the other way with Bittamen and Carlotta.

"What are we looking for?" Carlotta asked.

"A shady character. A man in a grey frock coat and bowler hat." Lucius replied.

They searched all of the western portion of the district. They decided to meet up with Grey.

"Hello Grey, any luck?" Lucius asked.

"No. You?" Grey asked.

"I'm afraid not. We've tried the whole of the western part of the Quarter. Yet we have found nothing!" Lucius said obviously frustrated.

"You! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN!" Grey yelled, pointing toward a man matching the frock and bowler description.

Grey and his men gave chase as Lucius and the others followed.

"Bittamen stop that man!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes m'lord!" Bittamen said.

Bittamen ran with deafening speed and within a matter of mere seconds, had managed to rather calmly subdue the suspect.

"Ow! Dammit! Bloody hell! What do you bastards want!?" the man yelled.

Bittamen smacked the man with his glove "Be silent in front of m'lord!" he demanded.

"You need to shut up! I won't do what you'll have me do. Who the hell are you anyw-" the man said, being interrupted by Bittamen punching him in the jaw.

"Nice work! Err… what's your name again?" Grey asked.

"Bittamen Deracryxx, sir." answered Bittamen.

"Nice work, Deramen!" said Grey.

"**Bittamen,** sir." Bittamen corrected.

"Eh… same difference." Grey stated.

"Phipps! Brown! cuff the man!" Grey ordered.

"Yessir!" both Phipps and Brown responded.

A few hours later…

Lucius is back in the town house, awaiting word from Grey to go to the London Prison to question the fellow in the bowler cap.

"Sire, this arrived by courier pigeon."Bittamen informed.

"Let me read it." Lucius ordered.

Lucius read the following:

**Lucius,**

**It's time. meet me at the London Prison Gates**

**Grey**

"It's time. Let us be off." Lucius instructed.

The Trio got inside the carriage and left.

They arrived at the gates of the London Prison shortly afterwards.

"There's Grey." Lucius noted.

They exited the carriage and went over to Grey.

"Lucius, good, you're here." Grey began.

Grey led them into the prison. Once inside the trio was led into the main cell block, they went into a narrow corridor, followed by a spiral staircase. After that, they came upon a blue metal door. Grey unlocked the door and struggled to turn the old lever to open it. The door finally opened, revealing the Bowler Man.

"'Ello." The man said nonchalantly.

"Hello, May I ask what your name is?" Lucius asked politely.

"Oh, well my first name is Kiss, middle is My, and last one's Arse." The Man said.

"Bittamen, would you be so kind." Lucius asked.

"Yes, m'lord." Bittamen smiled.

Bittamen reached over and ever so easily broke his finger.

"Owww! You basterd!" the man howled.

"The next one is the thumb." Bittamen said smiling.

"Now, what is your name!" Lucius yelled.

"Name's Hubert Cranley." the man admitted.

"Who do you work for?" Lucius said calming down.

"I work for your whore Mum!" Cranley yelled.

"This is already giving me a headache! Bittamen please!" Lucius said.

"Sire, allow me to speed this entire interrogation up. I only ask that you all exit the room." Bittamen said flatly.

Lucius, Carlotta, Grey, and Cranley got up .

"Except for you" Bittamken said putting a hand on Cranley's shoulder and forcing him back into his seat "I'd advise the rest of you to kindly leave as fast as possible," Bittamen looked at Cranley "There will be blood" He smiled maliciously "A lot of it" Lucius, Carlotta, and Grey exited the room hurriedly.

There was screaming, laughter, and loud thuds coming from the other side of the door. The man in the bowler hat was most certainly regretting the insults.

"Come in now, he'll talk." Bittamen said, wiping a bit of blood off of his cheek then licking it off of his finger.

**Chapter 6:**

**A Grim Reaper's**

**Spiteful symphony**

Lucius went back inside of the Interrogation Room. There, he saw Mr. Cranley was reduced to a bloody mess, but, he was still alive.

"Hello, Mr. Cranley." Lucius said.

"H-H-Hello Lor-rd Maxwell." Cranley managed to spit out.

"Tell me everything you know." Lucius instructed.

"Well, I work for Mister Evans! He is the leader of the human trafficking ring. His partner is man named Edward White!" Cranley quickly admitted with a glance at Bittamen.

"Did you just say Edward White?" Lucius asked.

"Yes I did." Cranley said.

"Who is White, Master?" Carlotta asked.

"The spiteful servant we formed the contract around. It's been eight years. Continue, Mr. Cranley" Lucius replied.

"Anyway, the trafficking ring is behind a facade they invented, it is a legitimate political party! The British Imperial Tsarist Party! They want a Tsar!" Cranley stated excitedly.

"Really? A Tsar? Who would be the Tsar?" Lucius asked, eyebrows raised.

"They wish to replace Queen Victoria with a Man named Vladimir Kosinkov! A man named James Thatch would be under him as prime minister!" Cranley explained.

"Vladimir?! My partner?! James Thatch! That son of a bitch survived!? Vladimir is a bloody traitor!" Lucius yelled in horror.

"Vladimir is a traitor? And who's this Thatch?" Grey asked.

"It appears Vladimir is a trader, as for Thatch? He enslaved my young Master. He is also a satanic worshipper." Bittamen answered calmly.

"Does this political party have much support?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, mainly in the poor areas. The poor love this diabolic robin hood! Simply because, Tsar Alexander of Russia freed the serfs, and freed the poor from poverty! At least that's what they say." Cranley said with a shrug.

"What!? That is not true! Even though the poor aren't serfs, they are still in poverty!" Lucius spat in anger.

"The people they deceive don't know this! The Dark Quarter is planning a Tsarist uprising in the Prison district on the night of August 17th!" Cranley continued.

"Today is the 17th, Cranley!" Phipps yelled.

"Maybe it isn't too late?" Cranley suggested.

"Too late." Grey said looking out of the window, "They are rioting right now. They are getting pretty close."

They were interrupted by a loud crash. The Tsarists poured into the building. Releasing prisoners and murdering guards.

"Grey! Get the Master to safety! Bittamen and I will take care of them!" Carlotta yelled over the ruckus.

"Yes! I will! Come Lucius!" Grey yelled.

Lucius went with Grey, Phipps, and Brown. Carlotta and Bittamen set off towards the cell block. They fought and killed many rioters and prisoners.

"Carlotta?! There is a lot of death and bloodshed here!" Bittamen pointed out.

"And?" Carlotta asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't you think that a "Certain" divine being should be showing up?" Bittamen suggested.

"Yes a Grim-" Carlotta began but was interrupted.

"REAPER?! Yes that's where I come in! My name is Grell Sutcliff! And I am one deadly efficient reaper!" Grell said, holding up his hand and striking a pose, leaning against his chainsaw.

"Settle down, Grell. Hello, William T. Spears, grim reaper. Supervisor of the reaper dispatch division." Will said.

"Grim reapers! I'd wonder when you'd show up!" Carlotta shouted with contempt.

"Oh what a beautiful creature!" said Bittamen lovestruck, looking dreamily at Grell.

"WHAT?!" Carlotta said, shocked.

"Indeed?! What do you mean by that!?" Grell said.

They heard footsteps down the hall. Lucius appeared.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Lucius asked.

Then the reapers came into view. Reapers are Divine beings and can't be seen by humans unless they will it.

"AHH! Who are they?!" Lucius asked.

"We are reapers."Grell said.

"Look lady, my servants have work to do, we must leave!" Lucius said.

"LADY?! I'm just flamboyant! Well, then again that may be a compliment. ANYWAY, I still take offense for the sake of taking offense!" Grell yelled.

"Wait? A man you say? Even better.." Bittamen said, giving a crooked smile, a lustful haze coming over his eyes.

"Honey, no one knows what I am, I'd just leave it at that!" Grell replied.

"Doesn't matter to me! You're still beautiful! " Bittamen said dreamily with a small grin.

"What? You still find me attractive?" Grell said.

"Yes, you are the finest creature I've ever laid my eyes upon!" Bittamen smiled sinisterly.

"You're not half bad yourself. But, I'm not interested." Grell said

Bittamen began running after Grell lustfully.

"Stop that! AHHH! I said no!" Grell yelled while running.

"But I want you! No! **NEED YOU**!" Bittamen exclaimed chasing Grell down a corridor.

"What was that?" Lucius asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." William answered.

"So, what divine beings are you?" Lucius asked, intrigued.

"We are Grim Reapers. We send those who pass to the afterlife. However, if a Demon has made a deal with a soul they eat it, and that's it. If a deal with an angel is made, they are ushered into heaven, no question. When we reap a soul we harvest it, and after we bury our death scythe into them, a film reel pops out called a Cinematic Record. It is a recording of their entire life, we use it to judge if they go into heaven, or...hell." Will explained.

"I see, but you don't have a scythe in your hand, that's a pruner." Lucius observed.

"A pruner is a tool for harvesting, is it not? Like how a scythe is used for harvesting grain. Our personal death scythes are based off tools of harvest, like how pruners are for tree fruits, well imagine that, except the apples are souls." Will explained.

Just as Lucius was about to begin, Grell interrupted.

"William! Get this Demon off of me!"

"Come Grell, we won't engage them, for now." Will said.

"Sir, I am here." said a reaper.

"Ah! Brianne Sanders! Top of your class correct?" Will asked.

"That's correct, sir." Sanders said.

As the reapers were talking, Lucius left with the group.

"Ms. Sanders it says here that, you are good at disguising yourself?" Will said reading a dossier.

"Yessir." Bri replied.

"I want you to infiltrate the-" Will paused to read part of the dossier, "Maxwell family."

"Yes, any specifics, sir?" Bri asked.

"Kill a servant, then get hired to take his spot." Will ordered.

"One thing sir, do I get severance pay?" Bri joked.

"Ha ha." Will said sarcastic like.

"Wait, sir, reapers can't kill people not on the 'To Die' list." Bri noted.

"I'm giving you clearence. Don't fail." Will ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Bri complied.

**Chapter 7:**

**Closing The Case**

Lucius made his way to the hideout where White was hiding. Cranley had said that the hideout was in The Piccadilly district in London.

"Look at the time!" Carlotta noted while pointing at Big Ben, "It's 1:34 in the morning!"

"Yes, I'm tired. Let's get this over with!" Lucius added.

The Carriage stopped.

"We're 'ere!" the driver yelled.

"Good." Lucius replied.

The Trio exited the Carriage. They went into the cold, foggy, and dank street. They came upon Cranley.

"Cranley? Come here to warn White, eh?" Lucius said provokingly.

"No, sir! I've come to your aid! You've found the correct house, but I know the secret entrance!" Cranley rapidly responded.

"Well, then show us to it." Bittamen ordered.

"Yes! Just this way." Cranley directed.

Cranley drunkenly staggered through an alley. He then tried to force a door open, yet, it would not yield entry.

"Shite!" Cranley yelled.

"Keep it down you dolt! There are Tsarist guards everywhere!" Bittamen whispered.

"Bittamen, Carlotta, I order you both to dispatch all guards!" Lucius whispered.

"Yes, my lord." They responded.

After five short minutes, the courtyard was cleared of guards. Lucius and the others entered the house cautiously.

"Cranley, what happened to Grey?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know? Last I saw him moving towards Buckingham palace with his team to protect the Queen. The rioting moved that far."

"My god. Grey, you'd better make it out alive." Lucius said to himself.

Lucius pulled out his revolver.

"Bittamen, clear out the west wing corridor!" Lucius ordered, "As for you, Carlotta. Clear out the east. Cranley and I will move upstairs."

"Come on Lucius!" Cranley beckoned.

"Oh, and if you make one move I don't like, I'll blow your brains out!" Lucius informed.

"Got it!" Cranley confirmed.

Lucius moved with Cranley, Cranley was armed with a shotgun, Lucius, a revolver.

There was a clatter of gunfire in the distance. The uproar of men fighting and dying for Queen and country was more than prevalent.

"Where are you, White?" Lucius asked out, provocatively.

"I don't know who you are! But, if you disperse, and leave, I'll let you live!" He called out down a corridor.

Lucius moved quickly, he found White in what Lucius believed to be his bedroom.

Cranley and Lucius entered a standoff with White.

"I believe they call this a Mexican standoff in the 'States'." Cranley mocked.

"Hold a moment, you're Lucius Maxwell!" White yelled, shocked.

"Yes, it's been eight years White." Lucius said.

Before White could pull the trigger, Lucius fired a bullet. The bullet tore through White's left kneecap.

Bittamen and Carlotta entered the room.

"Hello Bittamen, Carlotta. I was just about to blow this bastard's brain out, but, now that you're here, we can have fun. Bittamen, torture this man beyond all life, make it long!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes, milord." Bittamen smiled.

"Please! No! I swear I'm sorry. I'm sorry for killing your brother! I'm sorry for killing your innocence!" White begged.

"Too late, I am going to make you pay dearly before sending you to hell, the same fiery depths, in which you belong!" Lucius yelled tears streaming down his face.

Bittamen picked up a red hot fire poker from off the mantle in the room, and poked a variety of small holes in White's body.

"AHHH! What the hell are you?!" White yelled, staring into Bittamen's cold, dead, glowing eyes.

"I am a butler, a butler to Lord Lucius Maxwell. I do what my Master asks of me. For you see, I am simply one hell of a…" Bittamen began.

"Bittamen! Now is not the time for chit chat! Extinguish that pitiful little flame!" Lucius ordered.

After an hour of slow, horrific torture, White gargled out blood, as Lucius looked on in glee.

"More….more…..MORE!" Lucius yelled.

"Young Master, stop! You're being overcome by the darkness! Please come to your senses!" Carlotta pleaded.

"Silence! Allow our Master his revenge!" Bittamen said, "I enjoy it when the master is like this!" he smiled maliciously, jabbing the poker into White's groin.

"Enough! Put him out of his misery!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes, milord." Bittamen complied, he grabbed the sides of White's face and twisted it, a loud snap rang through room. A sinister smile played upon Bittamen's lips as White's dead body slipped through his fingers "Milord we should be leaving, a Grim Reaper shall be here any moment"

Lucius spat on White's dead body and left with the group.

"That was horrid!" Carlotta said.

"I don't know what came over me." Lucius explained.

"Master, that was the delicious, savory, mouthwatering, flavor of revenge you tasted. Did it not feel good?" asked Bittamen.

"It did, but it is wrong, thank you Carlotta." Lucius replied.

**Chapter 8:**

**The Great August Riots**

**of 1888**

The riots were not over, Lucius left the residence of Edward White, and outside he was greeted with chaos. Fires raged, people lie dead, blood ran through the streets. Lucius dispatched a few rioters with his revolver.

"Get me to Buckingham palace!" Lucius ordered, "Cranley! Come along, we could use a bullet sponge."

They commandeered a wagon, and left for the Government district. They finally made it to Buckingham Palace and entered the building to find dead soldiers and rioters alike, they moved further down the corridor.

"Hey, You! Stop now!" a guard yelled.

"We're here to help! I'm Earl Maxwell! The Queen's Horsemen!" Lucius said.

"I don't care if you're the bloody Queen! No entry!" the guard yelled.

"Let them through! That's an order!" Grey ordered.

Grey appeared, his appearance was beaten, and bloody, he had been keeping up the fight. He had been protecting a blockade in the halls of Buckingham Palace.

"Where is Her Majesty?" Lucius asked.

"She is in Windsor Castle safe from harm. She is with her personal butler, a pale man named, Ash Landers." Grey replied.

London was still in chaos, as the clock struck three that morning. The riots were still at an uproar.

"We are ready for the counteroffensive!" Grey announced.

"What is the objective?" Lucius asked.

"As in?" Grey asked.

"Where are we pushing on to?" Lucius asked.

"The Tsarist stronghold! The manor of Vladimir Kosinov!" Grey explained.

Grey and his men led the charge. They eventually linked up with the army and pushed on through the Government District.

"Push on! For Queen and Country!" Grey ordered.

After one long hour of fighting, they made it to the Kosinkov Estate.

"Bittamen, kill all who stand in our way!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes m'lord!" Bittamen responded.

"Carlotta! Protect me!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes, young master!" Carlotta answered.

They fought on, they received heavy resistance from the rioters, yet Lucius and Grey prevailed.

"Come on, you Tsarist shites!" Cranley yelled, whilst reloading his shotgun.

They pushed up the steps of the Estate. Finally, they made it in after one hundred men surrendered.

"Kosinkov! Where are you?!" Lucius called out.

"Prepare to die you British svoloch!" he yelled and rolled out into the open from an open doorway.

Kosinkov fired his weapon at Lucius, he missed, however, one bullet found it's way into the shoulder of Cranley.

"Blood soaked whore!" Cranley yelled in pain.

"Carlotta! Get this idiot out of the line of fire!" Lucius ordered.

Carlotta rescued Cranley as Bittamen ran for Kosinkov taking bullets to his arms, legs, and torso.

"How do you survive, Butler? It is as if you're the devil!" Kosinkov called out.

"You have no idea!" Bittamen nonchalantly stated, jumping upwards doing a flip and bringing his heel down upon Vladamir's head.

Vlad screamed in pain as Bittamen ruthlessly tortured him.

"AHH! Please, Lucius! Make it stop!" Vlad yelled.

"You are a traitor! You deserve a death for such a foul person! I trusted you! Our group had a dream! A dream you sought out to destroy!" Lucius spat out, "Bittamen! Extinguish his flame!"

"Yes, m'lord!" Bittamen smiled malignity.

He drove his hand into his chest pulling out his heart, and ending his life.

**Chapter 9:**

**The Queen's Speech**

**Post-Riots**

The morning dawned over London after that terrible night. The Queen stood at the balcony of Buckingham.

"At the dark hours of the night, our way of life was threatened! The Parliament has voted, not to go to war with the Empire of Russia. Furthermore, I've made it clear, that all members of the Tsarist party are to be imprisoned and executed!" The Queen announced.

Her words were met by cheers and some citizens started singing the anthem.

Lucius was by the Queen's side, to her left to be exact, to her right the Queen's watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel looked to be about 13, he was dressed in his knight uniform, the uniform was complete with a slanted hat with a plume, and a medal on his collar. And over his right eye, an eye patch. In fact, Lucius was wearing the same uniform, no eye patch of course, however, he never removed his leather gloves, as those gloves concealed his contract seals, Carlotta on the left, Bittamen on the right. After the speech, Lucius went on to finally meet Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hello, you must be the Queen's Watchdog." Lucius pointed out.

"Indeed, and you the Horseman?" Ciel asked.

"Quite, I read your dossier, Earl Phantomhive."

"And I you, Earl Maxwell. Your backstory is rather, similar to mine." Ciel pointed out.

"Well, I must say, we should know each other better." Lucius said.

" Indeed, lunch at my Estate?" Ciel inquired.

"Indeed, tomorrow at noon?" Lucius asked.

" Indeed. Sebastian! Let us off." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord." a Butler clad in black replied.

After Ciel and Sebastian took their leave, Bittamen entered in the room.

"Sire, you do realize that was a demon, right?" Bittamen asked casually.

"Really? Well, this lunch is going to be interesting." Lucius replied .

**Chapter 10: **

**One Hell Of a Lunch Date**

It was one sunny day as Maxwell's Carriage approached the Phantomhive Estate. Lunch was to be prepared by Sebastian Michaelis. Finally, Maxwell and Bittamen made it, Carlotta stayed behind.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Maxwell, I am Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian introduced himself.

"Hello, Sebastian, This is my Butler Bittamen Deracryxx." Lucius said, motioning to Bittamen.

"Hello, Mr. Michaelis." Bittamen said bowing ever so slightly.

"Hello, Mr. Deracryxx." Sebastian said with a look of suspicion barely noticeable upon his face.

Sebastian escorted them inside. They then proceeded down the foyer, into the corridor, then finally outside to the outdoor lunch table.

"Allow me to take your hat and coat." Sebastian said, taking Lucius' coat and hat.

"Thank you." Lucius said, "Earl Phantomhive, thank you for having me."

"Indeed, thank you for coming, I believe we should discuss business." Ciel motioned.

"My apologies! Sir, allow me to take your gloves" Sebastian said to Lucius.

"No, that's quite all right, I'd very much prefer them on." Lucius said as he folded his hands together, giving no intention of taking them off.

"Very good, sir." Sebastian replied, a confused look flitted across his face for a moment before returning to his calm demeanor.

"Sir, his butler is a demon, I presume his contracts are underneath those gloves of his." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear .

Ciel nodded.

"The Queen's Horsemen, the hero of the Tsarist riots, we must merge." Ciel said.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"There are orders from the Queen that require both the Watchdog and the Horseman to work in collaboration." Ciel explained, "In any case, I felt it necessary to get to know each other better."

"Very well, I'll begin." Lucius began, "Eight years ago, I was sold to the human trafficking ring I brought down last week, I escaped and went on to become the Earl Maxwell."

"My parents were killed in a fire. I was taken by a cult, but I escaped, the only thing that fueled me, was my desire for revenge." Ciel said rather bluntly.

They finished lunch and proceeded into the drawing room. After which, Sebastian came into the room, he had a letter in his hand.

"This came for you, my young Lord." Sebastian said.

Then Bittamen came in, a letter in his hand.

"Sire, this is for you."

"They sent two letters to one place? How did they know where Lucius was?" Ciel asked.

The letters read as follows:

**Dearest Earls Phantomhive and Maxwell,**

**This is your new case in which you both work has been a series of macabre murders. Scotland Yard should be sending the specifics in a dossier. God Save the Queen!**

**-Grey**

**Chapter 11: **

**Carlotta and Ash**

Whilst Bittamen and Lucius were visiting Ciel Phantomhive, Carlotta was visiting with Ash Landers, another Angel in the drawing room of Windsor Castle.

"Ash are you in here?" Carlotta asked.

"Yes? Wait, Carlotta? Is that you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, indeed it is." She said.

"My, it's been ages! How are you?!" Ash said happily.

"I am good, but I am currently in a contract, so, I've been busy." Carlotta replied.

"A contract? Very nice." Ash said.

"However, my contract is rather peculiar." Carlotta started.

"Oh?" Ash beckoned for her to go on.

"My contract also has a contract with a demon. We are sharing this boy's soul." Carlotta said, distressed.

"What? How? Is that even possible?!" Ash asked, shocked.

" I don't know but, we are most probably going to fight over the soul after the contract with the demon is complete." Carlotta explained.

"Who is the demon?" Ash asked.

" The one I squared off with. The one with one wing." Carlotta answered his unasked question.

" Really?! Him?! Damn that filthy beast. You said you'll have to fight him in the end, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Carlotta confirmed.

"Follow me." Ash directed.

Ash worked as the Queen's butler, his contract. He lead Carlotta down a flight of stairs.

"I have worked on a 'project' for sometime, a conscious project," Ash unveiled a man, "May I introduce, Drossel Keinz!"

"This, is a beautiful project! How?" Carlotta asked.

"Drossel is a puppet, dedicated to helping the Angel's cause of purification!" Ash said, passionately .

"Hello Madam. I am Drossel, and then I thought to myself, you are an agent of purification, yes?" Drossel asked in his oddly quiet voice.

"Indeed, I am." Carlotta answered.

"So, do you really want to win against the demon?" Ash asked.

"More than anything." Carlotta confirmed.

"Then, here is the power to create a puppet to do your bidding."

"Thank you, Ash."

**Chapter 12:**

**The Macabre Murder**

**Mayham**

One month after the riots, Ciel and Lucius made their way to Scotland Yard, in order to find out more about the gruesome murder.

"Good afternoon, I'm the Horseman, this is the Watchdog." Lucius introduced himself and Ciel.

"I'm Inspector Abberline, please, in this room." Abberline said, gesturing towards the evidence locker.

Abberline then showed Lucius and Ciel pictures. Pictures of the murder of course. The bodies all had a mysterious carving in their abdomen or cheek.

"These carvings look familiar." Ciel noted.

"That is the symbol for the Tsarist party." Lucius explained.

They looked over the evidence. The gruesome killings were done by a single man.

"Who can this man be?" Ciel pondered, aloud.

"A man with a mental condition, most probably." Abberline suggested.

"Quite. Yet, I can't help but wonder why, after the riots, the death?" Lucius pondered, aloud.

After an hour, they decided to try other sources.

"Before you guys leave, I need to file a report." Abberline began, pulling out a paper, "What is the date?"

"November, the 5th, 1888." Lucius responded, "Ciel, what other resources can we use?"

"I know a man." Ciel said.

**Chapter 13:**

**The Undertaker**

Ciel lead Lucius to a dark little building, the sign read, 'The Undertaker'.

Ciel opened the door, while Sebastian and Bittamen waited outside.

"'Ello, Earl." the rather creepy man said, "Who's this lout with you?"

"Lout?! You dare call me a bloody lout! I am the Earl Maxwell, Lucius Maxwell, the Queen's Horseman!" Lucius spat.

"Oh dear, a feisty one, eh? I like him! He's an Earl, like you?" the man asked with a smirk.

"Indeed, we're here for information. Do you have any leads, Undertaker?" Ciel asked.

"No doubt about the recent murders, correct? And, come to think of it, did you finish the Ripper case?" Undertaker giggled.

"Yes, the recent murders. As for the Ripper case, I'd rather not discuss it." Ciel replied.

"Well, in any case, you know the payment I seek." The Undertaker giggled, "Give me a first rate laugh! Heh heh heh!"

"What?" Lucius asked, "What's wrong with regular pounds?"

"They bare the likeness of the Queen on them! The same Queen who makes teenagers do her wet-work! I simply despise the Queen, yes I do!" Undertaker giggled and twirled backwards.

Bittamen bursts in, Sebastian in tow.

"Did someone say, 'first rate laugh?" Bittamen asked.

"Yes, I did! That's me currency!" Undertaker answered.

"Alright then, this joke comes in the form of a limerick from the States. Ahem, There once was a man from nantucket-" Bittamen began, only to be interrupted.

"BITTAMEN! NO!" Lucius shouted.

"Ugh! Why not m'lord?" Bittamen asked.

"That's an order!" Lucius yelled.

"Ugh, fine!" Bittamen complied.

"Why are you so defiant today?" Lucius asked Bittamen.

"Because we're in front of this gentleman." Bittamen explained, gesturing towards Undertaker, "I get giddy in the presence of an attractive individual!"

"WHAT?" everyone in the room blurted out.

"Why, thank you! I get me looks from me mum!" Undertaker replied.

"She obviously had the 'goods'." Bittamen observed.

"BITTAMEN!" Lucius demanded.

"What Now!?" Bittamen asked.

"Show some restraint! Like a _**proper **_butler!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes sire..." Bittamen finally complied.

Then, a bright red figure burst in the room.

"Oh Bassy! Guess who!?" Grell yelled.

"Oh great." Ciel said, obviously annoyed.

"You know her, uh, him, uh...You know that thing?!" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Grell plagues Sebastian." Ciel began, "It appears your Butler plagues Grell in turn."

Bittamen had tackled Grell to the ground and was forcing a hug upon the grim reaper.

"Dammit! Bittamen! Constraint! I swear, I am bringing Carlotta next time!" Lucius said, annoyed.

"Fine! You never let me have fun!" Bittamen cried out, standing up and dusting off his overcoat, he looked over his shoulder at Grell "I'll see **you** later" he winked.

"In any case, why are you here, Grell? And who is the Reaper next to you?" Sebastian asked.

"Me?! Well, I wanted to see how the case was coming, what with the murders and all, us reapers have our work cut out for us! As for this reaper? Her name is Bri Sanders, top of this year's class, the Maxwell's will be better acquainted." Grell replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucius demanded.

"Oh! This lout! Is there nothing your tiny human head can comprehend!" Grell insulted Lucius.

Lucius got angry, he wondered how he would punish Grell. Then, it came to him.

"Bittamen, nevermind about constraint, have at Grell!" Lucius smiled

"Yes m'lord! Thank you Sire!" Bittamen yelled excitedly.

"No! Get away!" Grell cried.

Bittamen began chasing Grell around the shop, as Undertaker couldn't stop laughing.

"Very good! I don't have any clues. I have an identity! James Thatch is your man." Undertaker said.

"So it begins. Come on Ciel, let us off for luncheon." Lucius said.

(Background Noises: "No! Please!" "LOVE ME DAMMIT!")

**Chapter 14:**

**Sanders' Task**

Grell left with Sanders. They decided to go to the very centre of London, that's where William T. Spears was overseeing the Reaper dispatch mission. The Reapers had quite a lot of work to do, not only do they have to harvest the souls of the dead, there is a disease running rampant in the poor districts of England. Sanders and Grell finally made it to William.

"Progress?" Will asked.

"Yes, ever so many souls harvested!" Grell lied.

"Sir, all Sutcliff made me do is spy on the Phantomhives!" Sanders said.

"Ugh! Sanders!" Grell yelled.

"Grell, this is why I won't be reassigning your Death Scythe anytime soon." he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned to Bri. "Very good Sanders."

Grell had his death scythe taken away after messing with the Phantomhive's, and by defying orders, Grell killed those not on the list.

" Oh Will! You're ever so attractive when you're annoyed!" Grell observed.

"Please shut up." Will ordered, "Sanders, if you'll recall I gave you an order, a couple months ago."

"Yes, sir. You ordered me to gather information on the Maxwell household." Sanders recited.

"I'm giving you the green light. Don't fail me." Will ordered.

"Yessir!" Bri complied.

"Ugh! She gets all of the good, fun, interesting jobs!" Grell cried.

"Stop complaining! I have a task for you." Will said.

"Oh, my dear! What is it!?" Grell asked jumping up and down.

"You...are...to provide...reconnaissance." Will said.

"Of what?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Grell smiled.

"Of anyone who dies of the disease floating around!" Will ordered.

Grell dropped the smile.

"What! You surely jest!" Grell yelled.

"No I am not. Now go get to work!" William ordered, "Sanders get to it."

"Come, Bri." Grell directed.

They both walked away from William.

"Well, I ought to go get to it." Bri insisted.

"Now wait! I don't like my job, let's go on an adventure!" Grell said.

Grell took Bri by the arm.

"Wait! I have a task!" Bri pleaded.

"Come, let us cause trouble!" Grell yelled, smiling.

**Chapter 15:**

**The Melancholy Of **

**Lucius Maxwell **

Lucius went to his Townhouse in London. He awaited word from the Phantomhives, but received nothing. He sat in his study, sipping his afternoon tea. He simply looked down at the cup, he then, out of boredom, made ripples in the beverage with his spoon.

"Why is this day so bleak?" Lucius thought to himself, " Ah, I know why. My life has only been lived for fifteen years. For these eight years I've been Earl, not only have I done the Queen's bidding, but my own. And my contract with Bittamen was only centred around bringing my mortal enemies to justice, those 'men', dare I call them men. I've spent eight years hunting them down, Thatch, White, and their lackys. Eight, long terrible years, and now it is all about to come down."

Just then, Bittamen entered the room.

"Hello Sire." Bittamen said, observing Lucius, " Am I interrupting?"

"No. You aren't." Lucius said, obviously in a state of meloncholy.

" Well, I brought you more tea. This time, however, it is Earl Grey, the tea not the person of course." Bittamen said.

"Obviously." Lucius said.

After hearing that, Lucius couldn't help but think of Earl Charles Grey. The last time they'd seen or spoken with each other was two months ago.

"Speaking of…" Lucius began, sipping his tea, " Have we heard from Grey lately?"

"No. We have not Sire." Bittamen responded.

Roughly three hours later, Lucius had fallen asleep on his desk. Bittamen entered the room quietly.

"Sire, wake up." Bittamen said bluntly.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Lucius asked.

Bittamen pulled his pocket watch from his coat pocket "It is 3:46 in the afternoon," He said blatantly, "In any case, we just received word from the Phantomhives , it's this letter," He fished the letter out from the back pocket of his trousers "It bears the crest of the Phantomhive Family."

"Let me see it." Lucius ordered.

Lucius took the letter from Bittamen's hand, opened the letter, and began to read it,

**Lucius,**

**My young master has made a breakthrough, please meet us at Fleet &amp; Bride.**

**Sebastian Michaelis**

"Bittamen, It's time. Get Carlotta." Lucius ordered.

"Sire, the carriage driver is out." Bittamen said

"Can you not drive?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I can sire." Bittamen confirmed.

"Good. Then collect Carlotta. We're off to Fleet &amp; Bride." Lucius ordered.

**Chapter 16:**

**Cranley's Return**

Lucius' carriage was on it's way to Fleet &amp; Bride. Fleet &amp; Bride was a particular district in London. Home to the famous Fleet street, and a shipping dock. Many businesses were found here. In fact Lucius Maxwell's family had a large company in the West Indies, and the East Indian route. His company imports tea and more importantly sugar. The Maxwell family has fifteen installations in total, five sugar cane plantations in the West Indies, and Ten facilities in India, dedicated to importing tea from China.

"Sire! We are here!" Bittamen announced, pulling the reins and bringing the carriage to a halt

"Good, it's about time! Look, night has already begun to fall!" Lucius said annoyed.

"Master, look there. It's Master Ciel." Carlotta pointed out.

"Indeed, let us go speak with them." Lucius said.

Lucius approached Ciel.

"Hello, we've found a man who may know something." Ciel informed Lucius

Then Count Ryu, a member of Lucius' circle, walked out of the door behind Ciel. He was in charge of the Fleet &amp; Bride wing, so he could supervise the incoming shipments of the Maxwell's products.

" Ryu? I was wondering where you'd turn up!" Lucius said.

"Herro, my rord." Ryu said.

"Who is this man with you?" Lucius asked.

Ryu was accompanied by an asian man, he was Chinese to be exact.

"That would be Lau." Ciel began, "He is in charge of my port."

"Young Lord, thank you for setting the stage, I am Rau." he bowed.

"So, who is this man?" Lucius asked.

Ciel responded by leading him into a room in the port warehouse.

"Hello Master Maxwell." Sebastian said, "I have him constrained."

Sebastian took the lead and led Lucius, Ciel, Bittamen, and Carlotta into a room. When inside, they found Hubert Cranley tied to a chair.

"This is the second time this happens to me! Why do I keep getting tied the bloody hell up!" He yelled.

"Stop your howling!" Lucius ordered.

"Wha-? Lucius? Is that you?" he asked.

"Indeed, why do I find you as a thorn in my side yet again?" Lucius asked.

"What? I don't know anything!" Cranley yelled.

"Bittamen is still here, do you recall the last time you two spent quality time together?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I've got a scar on me chest to remember it by." Cranley said spitefully.

"Now let's have a talk." Lucius said.

**Chapter 17:**

**Camburg in London**

"Cranley stay here, I need to speak to someone." Lucius said.

"Oh, I thought I'd just untie me self and just walk out." Cranley said, sarcastically.

" Shut up, Bittamen stay here. If he so much as speaks out of turn, beat the idiot right out of him." Lucius said.

"Yes sire." Bittamen said, a cheeky smile placed upon his lips.

Lucius left with Ciel to speak about how Cranley may be of importance.

"How?" Ciel asked

"The killer used to prey on men, but now preys on women." Lucius said.

"How would Cranley help? He is probably the rapist!" Ciel said.

"Hold on." Lucius said.

Lucius walked back into the warehouse.

"Cranley what is your dress size?" Lucius asked.

"8, why?" Cranley answered.

"How do you know that of the top of your head?" Ciel asked.

"Don't ask." Cranley shrugged.

"Ugh." Ciel sighed.

"I have a plan, Ciel, lets talk out side." Lucius said.

Lucius led Ciel outside, yet again, and they began to formulate a plan.

"So, what are you planning?" Ciel asked.

"I think we can use Cranley as a trap." Lucius explained.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"Think about it, the killer has started preying on women." Lucius explained.

"Ah, I see! But why Cranley?" Ciel asked.

"Simple, we can afford to lose him. And he does indeed have a womanly figure." Lucius said.

"But why not Carlotta?" Ciel asked, "She's just a maid, why do you care? She is simply your pawn."

"Uhhh, well… she would not stoop so low." Lucius explained.

"You act as though she is, I don't know, Divine?" Ciel suggested, obviously implying something.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked.

"Sebastian and I have an idea as to the origins of your servants." Ciel said.

Lucius quickly dodged the specifics by botching and denying the questions Ciel asked.

"Just answer! Is your butler a demon!?" Ciel demanded.

"Is yours!?" Lucius shot back, "Besides, you surely don't believe in that which does not exist!"

"Why did you ask me then?!" Ciel asked.

Ciel and Lucius were shooting accusations at each other. They did not notice the large ship rolling in to the port.

"Demons do not exist!" Lucius insisted.

"Really?!" Ciel asked.

The ship blew its horn.

"What the hell?" Lucius asked.

"How did we miss that?" Ciel asked.

A woman clad in green was on deck yelling.

"Lucius!" she had a German accent.

"Countess von Camburg? Lucius asked.

Lucius had a history with the Countess. When he turned 15, she turned 19 a few months later. In fact, she was in Lucius's inner circle. She stepped off the loading deck onto the dock.

"Lucius, it has been ever so long!" She yelled.

She ran over and hugged him.

"Oh, Nina. I was not expecting you today." Lucius said.

"True, I thought I'd surprise you. However, I most definitely did not expect you at ze docks, I vas going to your Manor." Nina said.

"Quite, yet another set of murders is plaguing London." Lucius explained.

"Oh dear! Zat ist terrible!" Nina exclaimed.

"Indeed, we have reason to believe that the remnants of the Tsarists are to blame." Lucius continued.

"Mein Gott! Zey are still around?" Nina asked.

"Indeed, it is been months since the riots." Lucius noted.

"Well, who is this Lucius?" Ciel asked.

"I do believe that is his love interest, My young lord." Sebastian suggested.

"What?! Love interest!? No! Simply a member of my circle!" Lucius yelled.

"Oh, would you both care for some privacy?" Ciel mocked.

"Ooh la la!" Bittamen added.

"No, I don't care for privacy, second, Bittamen you're not helping!" Lucius yelled.

"Someone is defensive." Sebastian said.

"I am a Countess, Lucius ist ein Earl. The rules of Aristocracy doesn't allow zat. However, ze rules are different in Deutschland!" She said, obviously joining the others in fun.

"All of you stop mocking me! We have work!" Lucius began, "We are using Cranley as bait for the killer! Now Bittamen, put Cranley in a dress, and hurry it's getting dark!"

**Chapter 18:**

**Cranley's Bane**

Lucius was disguised as a person of poor upbringing, as was Ciel. They watched from afar as Cranley posed as a prostitute. They watched for an hour until they got cold and decided to watch from a building.

"What time is it?" Ciel asked.

"It is 9:23." Lucius said, squinting at Big Ben from a distance.

"Wait, look!" Ciel pointed towards Cranley

As Cranley was awkwardly dancing about in a pink frilly dress, a man in a overcoat and top hat made his way towards him.

"'Ello." Cranley said feigning a vivacious women's voice, "I cost twenty pounds for a favor, and I most certainly am open minded!"

"My dear, I hope you are. Here, a flower my love." the man said.

Cranley sniffed the rose and fell down.

"What? Did he get knocked out?!" Lucius yelled.

The man began dragging Cranley through the alley, and into a cart.

Sebastian and Bittamen gave chase, and Ciel and Lucius soon followed. They eventually intercepted the man, Scotland Yard shortly joined to arrest the man. However the man escaped into the countryside. Eventually they found the wagon outside a massive Manor House.

"Sebastian, this place, I've seen it before." Ciel said.

"Young Lord, this is the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chambers's Manor." Sebastian replied,

Ciel looked tense. It did not take Lucius long to figure out something was wrong with Ciel.

"Ciel, do you know this place?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, when the Queen ordered me to deal with the 'Jack the Ripper' killings. We suspected this man who lives here, he was not a murderer, but he enjoys kidnapping women and sell them to the sex slave trade." Ciel explained.

Ciel was hiding more than he let on, he had to dress as a woman to get into the party Chambers was having, he tried to sell Ciel before Sebastian intervened.

"I see, come, let us go in and rescue Cranley." Lucius said.

The group broke into the courtyard.

"Stop! Scotland yard!" Inspector Abberline called out, pointing his gun at Lucius.

"Abberline it is us! Lucius and Ciel!" Lucius called out.

"Oh, I did not recognize you, what with you both wearing the clothes of the poor, and not your usual finery." Abberline said, holstering his gun.

"Shall we move in?" Sebastian asked.

The group merged with two inspectors, and twenty bobbies.

They broke into the Mansion. Upon entry they found nothing but furnishings. They decided to push down to the basement instead of upstairs.

Once in the basement, they found a series of cells with women in them, upon looking through the cells they found Cranley.

"Cranley?" Lucius asked.

"Ugh...What? I was enjoying a nap." Cranley murmured.

"Nap?! You were kidnapped by a possible rapist!" Lucius yelled quietly.

"Master Maxwell, I would advise trying to keep it down." Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you Sebastian." Lucius said.

"Sire, it is no use getting worked up. He is in the company of rapists, perhaps he should spend more time with his kin." Bittamen smiled.

"Bloody hell! I'm no rapist, I only go for the youngin's only just below age 18!" Cranley yelled.

"Keep it down!" Abberline yelled, quietly.

They rescued Cranley and began to push on. They searched every nook and cranny for Chambers.

"Keep going!" Lucius ordered the whole team.

"What of the other women in cages here?" Abberline asked.

Lucius looked down the aisles of the cells. Every woman was drugged and so out of it that, they were not even fully conscious and would not even acknowledge the rescuers and would just stare blankly at the Yard members.

"We will return for them later!" Lucius ordered, "Push on!"

They made it to a dark room. Before they broke in, they looked through the vents of the room. What they saw disgusted them, a sex slave auction was taking place, at least fifty members of the Aristocracy were bidding away on some poor girl.

"That women is on the missing persons watch!" Abberline whispered angrily.

The bobbies slowly surrounded the room. And when Abberline finally gave the order, they all broke into the room.

"All of you stay put! Now!" The police yelled.

They slowly began arresting all of them.

"What?!" Chambers yelled.

"Stop there, Viscount! As the Queen's Horsemen.." Lucius began.

"And I the Queen's Watchdog." Ciel added.

"We hereby place you under arrest!" They both said.

They cleared all of the criminals and released the prisoners. They then moved them all out into the courtyard.

Just as Chambers was about to be hauled away, the chief of the police, Sir Randall showed up.

"Hold there, Lucius, Ciel." He began, "You can not arrest that Man."

"Why the hell not?!" Lucius asked.

"He is a Viscount! He is under the Royal Crest!"

"This is His third offence!" Ciel yelled.

"Both of you lauts shut up! And do your jobs! It is high time you act like the Earls you are supposed to be! Now, stop bringing in traffickers, and catch the murderer like you are fucking supposed to!" Randal ordered.

**Chapter 19:**

**Carlotta's Plan**

Carlotta left with the Countess von Camburg, she was escorting her to the Maxwell Estate.

While in the carriage.

"Vere ist Lucius?" Nina asked.

"He is off on business with the Earl Phantomhive." Carlotta replied.

They finally arrived in the Mansion.

"Countess, in here please." Carlotta motioned to the drawing room.

"Ja, das ist gut." Nina said.

As Nina sat in the room reading a book, Carlotta went downstairs to the cellar. Once there Carlotta began working on blueprints, and other documents. After about an hour, Carlotta returned to Nina with some hot tea. It was cold and dark outside, and a storm was fast approaching.

"Countess?" Carlotta asked, opening the door.

"Ja? vas ist it?" Nina said.

"I've prepared tea for you." Carlotta said, setting the tray on the table.

"Ah. thank you." Nina said, " Ven vill Lucius get back?" Nina asked.

" I'm not sure, it's 8:12. I'll tell Chef Crogen to prepare dinner." Carlotta said.

"Gut! I am shtarving!" Nina said.

About 30 minutes later, Chef Oswald Crogen had prepared a lovely dish.

Quail with a hard-boiled egg and a side of Cranberries, garnished with sliced leek.

" 'Ello ma'am. I'm the Chef, and this is a lovely dish, I prepared it just for you. I call it the Oswald! This be some proper Brit food! None o' that schnitzel you Germans 'ave down there." He said.

"Ah, thank you Osvald." Nina said.

"Oi, me name's _**Oswald **_not _**Osvald." **_He said.

"Ja, it ist mein accent." Nina said.

"Oh yeah. well any'ow, Bon appetit." Oswald said, bowing, then leaving.

While Nina ate the dish, Carlotta went back downstairs. She continued work on the blueprints, she nodded in agreement with herself. She then gathered a variety of materials,

"This should do." She said to herself.

She began constructing a variety of parts. She then started the laborious work of putting the parts together. She was working on this project for about an hour until She heard a knock on the door. She rushed up the stairs and headed for the door.

"Dear god, what a storm!" Carlotta said to herself.

She answered the door, to reveal Lucius, Ciel, Bittamen, and Sebastian.

"Sir!" She began, "Let's get you changed at once."

"Thank you, Is Nina still here?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, of course." She said.

"We should get back to my Manor." Ciel said, soaking wet.

"Nonsense! Please stay, that storm won't be going anywhere." Lucius insisted.

"I don't know if…" Ciel started.

"Nonsense my lord, I have a pair of clothing for you." Sebastian said.

"Very well." Ciel said.

"Carlotta, show the Earl to his room." Lucius ordered, "Bittamen, show Sebastian to his quarters."

Lucius left the foyer. He then walked up to his room and opened the door revealing Nina.

"Lucius, you're back." She said.

"Why yes, I am. Why are you in my room?" Lucius asked.

"It vas much too cold in ze ozer room, the fire vas nearly dead from ze rain. So I vent in here." Nina said.

"Oh, well, I suppose I can take the other room." Lucius said.

"Nonsense! I'll go." Nina said.

"What? No, You needn't do that." Lucius said.

"Vhy don't ve just share?" Nina suggested.

"What? That's inappropriate." Lucius said.

"No, ve are not passionate, it ist simply cold."

"Fine." Lucius said, reluctantly.

Meanwhile outside…

"Oh dear! This storm is rather dastardly!" Grell said.

"Quite so, shall we find shelter in the manor stables." Bri said.

"NO! NO! NO! That is unacceptable! This is an extravagant Manor! this is where we will stay!" Grell yelled.

"But, Grell, this is the Maxwell Manor!" Bri yelled.

"Don't back talk me!" Grell ordered.

"Fine, be violated by the butler, I don't care." Bri said.

The Reapers made their way inside, by breaking in through a window.

"Oh god it's cold!"Grell said.

Grell then opened the door to the dark room of Earl Maxwell.

"This bed should do!" Grell thought.

Grell then unknowingly got into Lucius' bed.

**Chapter 20:**

**Pardon the Intrusion**

"Ahhhh!" Lucius screamed, waking up.

He woke up to his bed being occupied by; Himself, Nina, Grell, and Bittamen (Who was snuggling with Grell.).

"Ahhhh!" Grell woke up, "Get off me!" Grell squirmed against the demon's tight hold.

"But you're sooo warm" Bittamen mumbled burying his face into Grell's shoulder.

"Get out of my bed!" Lucius ordered.

"Who?" Nina asked waking up.

"This pair of imbeciles!" Lucius yelled, hooking his thumb over his shoulder and motioning at the reaper and demon, who had gotten off the bed.

After Bittamen, Nina, and Grell left, Lucius got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

At the table, only Lucius, Ciel, Grell, Nina, and Bri sat.

"Sire…" Bittamen began.

"No. Just be silent." Lucius ordered.

Everyone ate in a awkward silence.

"Why were you reapers in my Manor?" Lucius asked.

"We were having fun!" Grell exclaimed.

"Yes, so much fun…" Bittamen said oddly.

"I really don't care about your 'fun'" Lucius began, "Bittamen Please see these Reapers out." Lucius said.

"Sire…" Bittamen began.

"Silence!" Lucius barked.

Bittamen complied, while Lucius spoke with Ciel.

"Well, it appears you've had quite a morning." Ciel said, sipping tea.

"Ugh, I don't care to describe."Lucius said, finishing his meal.

"Ah, I see." Ciel noted.

"What do you 'see'?" Lucius asked.

"You don't wish to talk about your 'night of passion'?" Ciel asked.

"What?! Dammit, I did not have relations!" Lucius yelled.

"Indeed, well, doubtful indeed." Ciel said.

"Let's just finish this case!" Lucius yelled.

"How do you suppose we do that? We're out of leads!" Ciel said.

"We contact Grey." Lucius said.

"Grey?" Ciel asked.

"The Queen's Elite Guard. You know, the one who sent us this case via letter?" Lucius replied.

"Oh, yes. I thought you had not heard from him for awhile?" Ciel asked.

"Not for awhile, no." Lucius responded.

"Then how do we ask him?" Ciel asked.

Lucius turned to Carlotta.

"Carlotta, please establish connections with the secretarial Agents of Her Majesty." Lucius ordered, taking off his glove to give Carlotta the command, hiding his contract from Ciel.

"Yes Sir." Carlotta complied.

"Why do you wear those gloves, Lucius? You never take them off." Ciel noticed.

"Uhhh… When I was a captive, my hands got brutally beaten with leather whips, wooden boards, and spiked chains." Lucius made up.

"Oh, I see." Ciel said.

"Anyway, I want contact with Grey established within the hour." Lucius ordered.

"Yes sir." Carlotta replied.

**Chapter 21:**

**Grey's Return**

Lucius had not heard from Grey in some time, He was growing suspicious as to Grey's whereabouts. After multiple attempts to contact him, Carlotta was ordered to begin all modes of communication from the Maxwell Manor, this included morse code, telephone, and courier pigeon. All held no response.

"Why the hell not?!" Lucius asked furiously.

"We've tried to no avail sire." Carlotta informed.

"Bittamen!" Lucius took off his glove, as to give an order, "I order you to conduct a search of the city!" Lucius said.

"Carlotta, establish contact with the Phantomhives, we need all we can get!" Lucius ordered with the other hand.

"Yes, Sire!" They both confirmed.

After an hour, Bittamen came back, stating he had bad news.

"Sire, Grey's office has been burned down."

"What? How? Contact the Black Society, we must call a meeting with my inner circle." Lucius ordered.

"I've established contact with Earl Phantomhive, he is contributing as much as he can to the search for Grey and/or Thatch." Carlotta informed Lucius.

"Good, Bittamen Inform me once the members arrive." Lucius ordered.

"Yes, Sire." Bittamen complied.

Lucius sat in his study, again he found himself pondering.

"What on earth has happened to Grey?" He thought, " I fear there may be treachery afoot. But from where?"

"Sire, I'm not interrupting am I?" Bittamen asked.

"No, what is it?" Lucius asked.

"Well, Your inner circle has arrived."

Just then Carlotta entered the room.

"Sir, I have a lead. May I take leave to the City?" Carlotta asked.

"Yes you may, take care not to disturb the peace, and watch yourself." Lucius confirmed.

"Also, the groundskeeper, Gerald Green has disappeared." Carlotta informed.

"Bittamen, find that imbecile." Lucius said annoyed.

"Yes, Sire." Bittamen said.

**Chapter 22:**

**Carlotta's Lead.**

Carlotta made her way to London, it was dark, cold, and a storm was rolling in. Once in the city, she turned to see Big Ben was striking 9:00. She made her way to Buckingham's servant's quarters.

"Ash?" She asked.

It was now raining heavily as the door opened.

"Carlotta?! Come in, your human form will catch cold out in this downpour!" Ash insisted.

He lead Carlotta into the servant's common room.

"Sit, please." Ash motioned for the armchair.

"Thank you." Carlotta began, "I need to ask you something."

"By all means." Ash replied.

" Do you know of the Queen's Secretarial Agents?" Carlotta asked.

"You mean Grey and his lackeys?" Ash asked

"Exactly. Where has he gone?" Carlotta asked.

"I disposed of him." Ash said ,nonchalantly as he prepared tea for the both of them.

"What?!" Carlotta said in shock.

"He was close to finding out about my plans. But I can tell you misunderstand, I did not kill him. I did kill most of his men." Ash explained.

"What plans?!" Carlotta demanded.

"How after I finished purifying the Queen, I was going to purify the whole of England." Ash said.

"Where is he?" Carlotta asked.

Before he answered, Ash sat down the tea, and took a seat himself.

"Scotland? Yes, Scotland." He confirmed.

"How did you purify the Queen?" Carlotta asked.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Ash said.

Ash lead Carlotta outside, then into the Palace. He asked that she remained quiet and lead her into the Queen's bedroom. There lie the sleeping Queen. As Carlotta looked at her she realized the 69 year old Victoria was in her twenties.

"What? How?" Carlota whispered.

"I purified her, Her Majesty was so saddened by the death of her husband that she was on the verge of ending her life. I spoke with my sister, Angela, and She said that she could join Prince Albert's soul with Victoria's. So Angela sowed part of Albert's essence, which was essentially his skin and therefore soul, into Victoria. I then purified her to this current age." Ash explained quietly.

"How could you?! Mr. Christian will be furious with you!" Carlotta whispered angrily.

Ash lead her out to the hall.

"Cristian won't be hearing about this." Ash said.

"I should go" Carlotta said.

"You won't be going until you promise me two things." Ash said.

"What?" Carlotta asked.

"One, Don't tell Christian." Ash said.

"Fine, I promise." Carlotta said.

"Two, promise yourself to me!" Ash said.

"What!?" Carlotta asked shocked.

"Be mine. Be my love!" Ash collapsed at Carlotta's feet.

"No!" Carlotta said, kicking him off, "I'd rather marry Christian!"

She stormed out.

"Soon, after London is in flames, She will be my flame."Ash said to himself, a twisted look on his face.

**Chapter 23:**

**Death has a Shadow**

Outside of the Maxwell Manor, as the storm raged, stood the two Grim Reapers over the dead body of Green.

"Ugh, Why couldn't his name be Red?!" Grell whined.

"Just take his outfit Sutcliffe!" Bri yelled, "I'm going to kill one of the maids and assume their position."

"Very Well, I'll meet you outside." Grell said.

Bri found a maid and killed her taking the outfit. The Grim Reapers moved into the Manor. They looked exactly like the original servants, except with glasses.

"Grell? I mean, Gerald?" Bri asked.

"Indeed, take this." Grell said, a small pill in hand, "Will gave them to me, they change our voices."

They both took one and proceeded to listen in to the meeting. Then, Bittamen started to get antsy.

"Oh hell." Bri said.

"What?" Grell asked.

"Look, the Butler smells something, I think it's your scent Grell." Bri explained.

Bittamen started to turn his head at the slightest sound. He began to rub his nose seemingly annoyed by something also.

"Sire, please excuse me." Bittamen said.

"Fine, fine, don't interrupt." Lucius said.

Grell began to hide. Precisely 5 minutes later, Bittamen found him.

"Oh dear Gerald, that new cologne you're wearing truly is remarkable, It smells almost li-" Bittamen was cut-off.

"Thank you, I've got to run." Grell said, he hurriedly ran off disguised as Gerald and met up with Bri who still had the maid's outfit adorned

"Sanders, did you hide the bodies?" Grell said rapidly.

"I thought you did!?" Bri yelled quietly.

"Idiot! That Butler will find them, Allow me to go and clean up _**your**_ mess!" Grell said annoyed.

Grell went and cleaned up the bodies of the real servants and went into the Manor.

"I swear, I should retire soon." Grell said.

****

**Chapter 24:**

**Scotland the Proud**

After the meeting, Lucius decided to talk to Carlotta and Bittamen.

"They did not know anything, they are still looking for the killer. Did your lead answer our question about Grey, Carlotta?"

"Yes, Grey is in Scotland." Carlotta replied.

"Good, We leave in the morning." Lucius said.

"Vell Lucius, I vill be leavink tomorrow." Nina Camburg said.

"Very well, Good Night everyone." Lucius said.

The morning after, Lucius woke up. Bittamen dressed him. And He bid Nina goodbye.

"Alright, let's go." Lucius ordered as he walked toward the carriage.

The driver took the Carriage to the London Train Station. There, Lucius got into a Train and Headed off to Scotland.

"Sire, I've dealt with your Luggage." Bittamen informed Lucius.

"Good. How's the the 3rd class car?" Lucius asked.

"Very good sire." Bittamen said leaving.

Bittamen returned to his his seat.

"How's the Master?" Carlotta asked.

"Good, How's Ash?" Bittamen asked.

"What?! How did you-" Carlotta began.

"I could smell his scent on you last night. Tell me, did you engage in relations?" Bittamen asked, mockingly.

"No!" Carlotta said. "My business is not yours!" Carlotta snapped.

"Someone's defensive?" Bittamen mocked.

"Shut up, I find Ash repulsive!" Carlotta replied.

"Very well how's Christian?" Bittamen asked.

"Still hates you." Carlotta said.

"Oh well, out of all the Angels, I despise that one the most." Bittamen said nonchalantly.

"Well Christian doesn't like even the slightest mention of your name. At least since the first time you and I met." Carlotta said.

"That was such a long time ago, what Era was it again?" Bittamen asked.

"I believe it was during the Italian Renaissance." Carlotta said.

"Ah, Pope Alexander, what a muck snipe!" Bittamen recalled.

"You know, we have fought 15 times throughout history since that point in time. And it is a long train ride, why don't we get to know each other?" Carlotta asked.

"Eh, Why not?" Bittamen replied.

"When were you born?" Carlotta asked.

"Right before the formation of the Roman Republic." Bittamen began, "Just two centuries after Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. You?"

"One century after you." Carlotta answered.

"When did you earn your Halo?" Bittamen asked.

"During the Middle Ages. When did you begin rampaging Europe?"

"I messily ate souls here and there. My first Contract however, was during the Renaissance. If I recall correctly, this was what caused our first Battle." Bittamen recalled.

"What was your favourite contract?" Carlotta asked.

"It was in France. In fact it was what started the revolution. So many lives were lost, I feasted on many a soul then." Bittamen said, staring off into the distance, somewhat dreamily, as if he was remembering the savory taste of each soul he devoured during that period.

They reminisced as the train chugged along. Two hours later, they arrived in Scotland.

Lucius stepped out of the train.

"Ah, Scotland the beautiful." Lucius inhaled.

**Chapter 25:**

**Grey in Hiding**

Lucius ordered Carlotta and Bittamen to find Grey somewhere in the Highlands. Carlotta and Bittamen finally found Grey. They brought him to Lucius.

"Who is this?" Lucius asked.

"Grey." Bittamen said.

"No it's not." Lucius said.

"What? Of course it is!" Carlotta said, taking the wig off of Grey.

"Oh, hello Grey." Lucius said, surprised.

"Ah, Earl Maxwell, pleasure as always." Grey said.

"Well, you were well hidden, even I didn't recognize you." Lucius said.

"Well, I have my reasons. Could you let go of me, Deramen?" Grey asked.

"My apologies, sir. And it's Bittamen." Bittamen corrected.

"Oh, sorry Bitter-man." Grey said.

"Bittamen, sir." Bittamen said somewhat annoyed.

"Eh, same difference." Grey said.

"So, why have you fled London?" Lucius asked.

"The inner workings of Buckingham and Parliament are too corrupt. Lucius, take care, I saw your name on the target list."

"What?!" Lucius asked.

"Indeed. It appears as though Her Majesty is about to sick her 'Watchdog' on her 'Horsemen'." Grey continued,"The Queen is not the same, physically or emotionally!"

"I understand Emotionally, but Physically?" Lucius asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Grey said.

Lucius looked at his Demon Butler and his Angel Maid.

"Try me." Lucius said.

"Alright, well, the Queen has been changed by her Butler, Ash. She claimed he was an Angel, hogwash if you ask me. Anyway, he 'purified' her, at least that's what he kept on saying. When I next saw Her Majesty, she was in her twenties! And she ordered my death. Most of my agents were murdered, the rest Including Phipps and Brown escaped to the British Imperial Province of Canada. I am going to the Kingdom of Italy." Grey explained.

"My god! As for you, why Italy?" Lucius asked.

"To kill to the member of Parliament who ordered my death. His name is James Thatch, and he is attending La Carnevale di Venice." Grey said.

"Grey! You're a lifesaver! The reason why I tracked you down was so I can inquire about Thatch!" Lucius.

"Well, Then come with me to Venice, I set sail in two days on the R.M.S. Newhaven. Out of Liverpool."

"Very Good, Carlotta send a Letter to the Phantomhives, we have a war to fight." Lucius ordered.

**Chapter 26:**

**The Phantomhive Request**

At the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel recieves two letters, one bearing the Seal of Her Majesty, and one bearing the Seal of the Maxwell Family.

"Master, this came in the post for you." Sebastian said.

"Let me read them." Ciel said.

He opens the one from Her Majesty first.

**Dearest Earl Phantomhive,**

**It is time to mobilize you, my precious Watchdog. You are requested to kill The Earl Maxwell. He is now considered a threat to the security of the Empire. Please see that it is dealt with.**

**Queen Victoria of England**

"What?! This can't be!" Ciel exclaimed in horror.

Ciel noticed the letter from Lucius Maxwell. He hurriedly opened it.

**Dearest Earl Phantomhive,**

**By now you have most likely received the order to end me. I am close to killing Thatch. Also, I have found Grey, and He has revealed a great evil in the Queen's court. That Queen on the throne is not our Queen! I hereby give you permission to destroy my Manor to possibly fake my death. please spare my servants, and don't destroy my basement. Everything in there is important!**

**-Lucius Maxwell**

"Well it's obvious what we have to do." Ciel said, grimly.

"What is it Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Lucius is trying to convince me the Queen is being unjust, well I answer to Her Majesty. I order you to find the location of Maxwell! We must say goodbye to our old friend. His time on this Earth has come to an end." Ciel said.

**Chapter 27: **

**Buon Viaggio**

As Lucius, Grey, Bittamen and Carlotta got onboard the R.M.S. Newhaven, they were shown to their rooms. They then began to enjoy the four day voyage to Venice, Italy.

"You know Bittamen, you and I first fought in Florence during the Renaissance." Carlotta mentioned.

"Yes, we did. However we won't be going to Florence, we will be going to Venice. And honestly, I can't think of a better or more beautiful setting to take Master's soul." Bittamen replied bluntly.

"What? How dare you speak of that!" Carlotta snapped.

"Oh please, you do realize that once Thatch is dead, we will battle over the soul of Lucius Maxwell. I will most certainly win. I think I'll eat the soul on the Rialto Bridge, it's a beautiful setting for such a beautiful end. I can taste it now." Bittamen said licking his lips.

"You can't keep your eggs in many baskets without any eggs. Besides, don't speak of his death." Carlotta said.

"Even if you did win, Angels kill their contract as to take them to 'Paradise'." Bittamen said.

"I suppose the early bird gets the worm." Carlotta said.

"Yes, but remember, the second mouse gets the cheese." Bittamen smiled.

Carlotta left for her room, taking a large bag with her. Once she got to her room she opened her case revealing a large doll, the very doll Ash taught her to make. She began to breath life into him.

"Awaken, my new child. You are alive." She said.

"Ah, and then a thought to myself, I am alive, what shall I be called?" It asked.

"Karsten, Karsten Hesse. That is your name." Carlotta said.

"And then I thought to myself, I shall be yours, through thick and thin, I shall follow you until a new sun rises, and marks the end of my existence." He said.

Meanwhile, Lucius in in the Dining Hall, having luncheon with Grey.

"So, have you ever been to Italy?" Grey asked.

"Yes, twice. Both times while my parents were still alive." Lucius recalled.

"Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to reopen those wounds." Grey said.

"Nonsense, besides, though they may be wounds, they are old wounds." Lucius said, sipping tea, "In any case, I don't know Italian. so this ought to be a challenge."

"Oh, no worries, I know the language." Grey said.

"Well, I am going to enjoy the cruise" Lucius said.

"God knows I most likely won't make it back." Lucius said under his breath

**Chapter 28:**

**Beautiful Venice**

Once the Ship docked in Venice, an Italian Port Authority Officer came onboard to welcome the guests. A man that stood next to him informed all of the passengers that he would translate what the officer was saying.

"Buon pomeriggio e benvenuti alla splendida Venezia . Il mio nome è ufficiale Augusto Pilla." The officer said.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to beautiful Venice. His Name is Officer Augusto Pilla." The man translated.

" Confidiamo il viaggio è stato confortevole. E a proposito di comfort , venezia sta avendo la sua stagione sociale . E sono sicuro che tu sai cosa significa , è vero ! I secolare festa di carnevale !" The officer said.

"We trust the voyage was a comfortable one. And speaking of comfort, Venice is having her social season. And I'm sure you know what that means, that's right! The centuries old festival of carnevale!" He translated.

"Godetevi . Inoltre , ci auguriamo che ami Venezia quanto Venezia si ama avere !" The officer said.

"Enjoy. Also, we hope you love Venice as much as Venice loves having you!"

After that, Lucius, Carlotta, and Bittamen followed Grey to the Royale Veneziano Hotel.

"Oi! Lucius!" A man yelled from the crowd.

"Cranley?!" Lucius called out.

"Indeed!" He yelled.

"What in the blood soaked protestant hell are you doing in Italy?!" Lucius asked.

"I'm on vacation." Cranley said.

"Very well, I suppose I'll see you during Carnevale." Lucius said.

Lucius made it to the hotel and began to settle down.

"Carlotta, I order you to scope out the Carnival grounds before Carnevale starts for a vantage point." Lucius ordered.

"Why a vantage point sir?" Carlotta asked.

"So that we may find Thatch easily." Lucius said.

"Yes, Sir." Carlotta complied.

"Bittamen, bring me my tea." Lucius ordered.

"Sire, you said yourself a couple of months ago, Italian Tea is bland and tasteless."Bittamen said.

"Fine get me whatever it is they have around here that doesn't taste like a damn soggy davenport!" Lucius ordered.

"Very good, Sire." Bittamen complied.

Lucius began discussing plans with Grey.

"So, we spread out during the festival?" Grey asked.

"Indeed, I will be in the crowd with a revolver, Bittamen at my side. Carlotta's vantage point is where she'll set up her sniper rifle." Lucius explained.

"Sniper Rifle?! How the hell did you acquire that?" Grey asked.

"I have my sources. And by that, I mean Undertaker." Lucius said.

"What? Who's that?" Grey asked.

"The informant." Lucius replied.

"Oh." Grey realized.

Then they heard a knock at the door. Lucius opened it revealing Undertaker in a bellhop uniform.

"Ello, room service?" He asked.

"No." Lucius said shutting the door.

"Awww,"Undertaker said, disappointed from behind the door.

Then Bittamen rushed into the room.

"Did I just hear the voice of that illustrious and sexy man?!" Bittamen shouted excitedly, dashing for the door.

Bittamen then hurriedly tore the door open, almost ripping it off of it's hinges, revealing the Undertaker.

"Well," Bittamen said, striking an attempted seductive pose at the door, "Aren't you a beautiful hunk of a man! Please, come in, I am preparing some Italian Espresso." Bittamen insisted.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Undertaker said.

"Ugh, fine. What do you want?" Lucius said.

"I'd like to tell you something." The Undertaker.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"First I'll need me payment." Undertaker giggled.

"Sire, allow me." Bittamen said.

"Bittamen, this better be good! I don't want to waste time on this!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes Sire. Ahem, What is the difference between a tube and a dutchman?" Bittamen asked waiting for a response.

"I don't know, why don't ye tell me?" The Undertaker said giggling slightly

"One is a hollow cylinder, and the other is a silly Hollander" Bittamen said smiling to restrain his laughter

"Bittamen, that was awful."Lucius said.

"My apologies, Sire. Here is the famous Italian espresso." Bittamen apologized as he served the espresso to Lucius, Grey, and the Undertaker.

"Anyway, what did you want to tell me, Undertaker?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yes, James Thatch's presence has been confirmed here in Italy." Undertaker said.

**Chapter 29:**

**Phantomhive's Darkness**

As Ciel lay in wait in his study, he contemplated on how could finish the task of bringing death to the Earl Maxwell.

"Sir, after careful evaluation, I am able to conclude that the Earl Maxwell is in Italy." Sebastian said, coming into the room with a platter of tea.

"Very good, send a Letter to him claiming that we're conspiring with him and not what we are not actually against him." Ciel said.

"Sir, may I?" Sebastian said.

"Yes?" Ciel listened.

"You said it yourself, the Queen is a pawn in your game, and you liked Lucius, why kill him?" Sebastian asked.

"I must fulfill the Queen's wishes until I am ready to use that piece. So, we kill Lucius. And later, possibly make him a martyr against the Queen's public image." Ciel said.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said, a devilish look on his face.

**Chapter 30:**

**E 'tempo di una battaglia**

**(It's time for a battle)**

It was a stary, moonlit night, fireworks were illuminating the streets even further. Lucius walked down the street, he was heading to the very centre of the great festival known to the Venetians as Carnevale. Lucius was dressed in very impeccable attire. A red suit complete with a burgundy velvet tailcoat, a custom made cane at his side, and to tie it up, a Carnevale Mask with harlequin features.

"Sir, you look dashing tonight." Carlotta said.

"Yes, your features are rather, delectable." Bittamen said quietly.

"That's quite enough of that, Carlotta get into position" Lucuius order as they approached the Venetian Capitol Building, Carlotta quickly made off into the crowd disappearing from sight quickly.

At the steps of the Capitol Building stood the Mayor of Venice, Dante Alighieri, and next to him stood James Thatch.

" Benvenuti a Carnevale ! Accanto a me sta James Thatch, un membro del parlamento dall'Inghilterra . Egli vuole godere carnevale tra noi italiani , ed è interest del suo paese di rafforzare i legami tra la Gran Bretagna e il Regno glorioso d'Italia !" The mayor announced.

"Welcome to carnevale! Next to me stands James Thatch, a parliament member from England. He wishes to enjoy carnevale among us Italians, and it is his country's interest to strengthen the ties between Great Britain and the glorious Kingdom of Italy!" His translator followed.

After the Mayor spoke, Thatch began to speak.

"Ah, hello everyone. I'm James Thatch. I wish to strengthen ties from England-" Thatch began, as he looked straight at Lucius, "Ah, Lucius! Long time no see!" He laughed.

Carlotta stood from the rooftop with her sniper rifle. At the drop of a pin, she fired two rounds into Thatch. Everyone began running in a panic, Italian polizia (police) began storming the area.

"Thatch is getting away!" Grey yelled.

"Bittamen! I or-" Lucius began before getting shot in the back by a fleeing Thatch.

Lucius lay on the ground the life slowly draining from him. Then he heard a voice in his head, it was Carlotta's.

"Get up Lucius, now is not your time."

Her voice was joined by Bittamen's.

"Indeed, our contract has not been fulfilled, so get up Lucius."

Lucius got up.

"Lucius! Thank god you're alright!" Grey exclaimed, relieved.

"Thatch is most probably fleeing back to England. Get me back to the hotel, we pursue him tomorrow." Lucius said, in obvious pain.

"But Sire.." Bittamen started.

"NO! I said tomorrow" Lucius snapped.

**Chapter 31:**

**Addio Italia, ci vediamo in un'altra vita**

**(Goodbye Italy, I'll see you in another life)**

Lucius was returning to England via Ship. As it steamed through the Atlantic, Lucius contemplated how he was going to make Thatch suffer slowly. He received a Letter from the Earl Phantomhive as he left from Italy. He was in bed most of the cruise, recovering from his wounds. He slowly opened the letter in his hands.

"I fear what I might see in this document." Lucius said to himself as he opened the letter.

**Earl Maxwell,**

**Do not think me so treacherous as to so easily betray you. I hope you'll join me for luncheon the day of your return. I trust you contract has not yet been fulfilled. And before you dash my words, remember, Demons can smell each other, Sebastian told me, so I know your little secret, besides, allies need full honesty to function properly, right? **

**Ciel Phantomhive**

"Oh dear, I am not fully alone." Lucius said to himself,"I need full support in thwarting Thatch."

Lucius finally felt that his wounds were not that great in pain. He got up and dressed himself.

"Bittamen!" Lucius called.

"Yes, Sire?" Bittamen asked, opening the door.

"How long until we reach the port of Liverpool?" Lucius asked.

"5 hours sire." Bittamen answered.

"Damn, I bet Thatch is already in England by now!" Lucius yelled.

Lucius sat down, the look of severe frustration on his face. Bittamen returned with tea for Lucius not 10 minutes later.

"It smells like Earl Grey." Lucius pointed out.

"You're correct as always, Sire." Bittamen said.

Lucius read Machiavelli's **The Prince** while in wait. It detailed how a commander should be. He read until he dozed off. He awoke to the blowing of a ship horn.

"Sire, we will be docking in 30 minutes." Bittamen informed.

"Good." Lucius replied.

Lucius prepared himself, the London he will be leaving for might be forever changed without intervention.

"Carlotta, Bittamen! Come here!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes, Sire?" They asked entering his room.

"I've read the reports you've given me." Lucius began, sipping his tea, "Now, let's place the pieces into the puzzle format. The Queen is different now, both mentally and physically. And by physically, I mean she's got 0the body of a twenty year old. Correct?"

"Indeed." They answered.

"And her Butler is an Angel?" Lucius inquired.

"Yes. His name is Ash." Carlotta answered.

"And he has seduced Her Majesty's mind. Brainwashing her into his instrument. Any thing else about him?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Carlotta said in melancholy, as if almost ashamed, "His sister, Angela Blanc is working with him. They've been sent to England by a friend and fellow angel of mine, Christian White. He gave Ash and Angela the task of cleansing England. But the way they're going about it would upset Christian greatly."

"What do you mean 'going about it wrong'?" Lucius asked.

"Their cleansing process borders evil. They intend to scorch the earth and begin anew! They can't physically change history, so they're resetting it!" Carlotta explained.

"You mean to tell me they are planning to kill everyone off, and drive mankind back into biblical times?" Lucius said.

"Yes! And now that they command the Queen, they now also command a world superpower, Britain's army! Their way of beginning the cleansing flame is by starting a war that will plunge Europe, nay, the whole World into chaos!" Carlotta said.

"My god! And Grey found out Ash's plan, so his men are being hunted down by the Queen. How does Thatch play into this?" Lucius asked.

"We don't yet know." Bittamen replied.

"Well Thatch, I'm coming." Lucius said.

**Chapter 32:**

**Laying Low**

Lucius finally arrived at his Manor, and fell asleep that next morning was beautiful. The sun rose over the trees, it's pinkish yellow hues pouring through the window to Lord Maxwell's room as Bittamen threw back the curtains. Then Bittamen made his way down to the kitchen and prepared his master's tea and breakfast, allowing his master to wake up on his own. He then began up the steps to Lucius's bedroom carrying a platter with a quiche and a pot of tea balanced upon it. He opened the door to find Lucius Maxwell sitting up on his bed, a look of exemplified rage plastered upon the fifteen year old's face.

"Why didn't you wake me up you imbecile, I'm going to be late to my appointments!"

Bittamen smirked yet it quickly faded, "Sire.. The only thing on your schedule for today is lunch with Lord Phantomhive, and Marksmanship Class an hour past mid-day" he explained while setting the platter down and dressing his young master into his morning clothes.

He stood up and grabbed the platter, "Sorry for the inconvenience Sire.." he turned to face Lucius "This morning I have prepared a black-forest ham and sharp cheddar quiche with a basil evaporation, and green tea.. The cheese was imported from America, it has been aged for a few years but not that many, I would suppose five, and the ham was hunted two weeks ago and allowed to cure in the hunter's shed, I bought it yesterday at the market and allowed it to cure slightly longer in the wine cellar." He said taking the quiche off the platter and placing it on the inn table next to the bed "The tea I have prepared was imported by Count Ryu, and I picked only the best leaves to use for it, m'lord" he picked up the pot and poured the tea into a small cup, adding a small spoonful of sugar and stirring it in before giving it to his master. Bittamen took the platter and tucked it underneath his arm "Sire if I may ask... I'd like the day off." Bittamen looked at Lucius worriedly.

Lucius chewed slowly on a bite of quiche, swallowing and looking up at Bittamen, an incredible calm set on the fifteen year old earl's face, the eerie silence hanging in the room was finally broken:

"Yes you may, I'll just bring Carlotta to lunch, I don't need you mucking things up anyway." Lucius said quietly.

"Thank you sire," Bittamen bowed, stood up straight then turned to leave .

"Oh and Bittamen, be back before the end of my marksman lesson," Lucius said, harshly.

"Of course, sire," Bittamen said softly, before opening the door and leaving.

30 minutes later, Lucius finished his food, was dressed by a footman, and left for the foyer,

"Sire?" Carlotta began,"You do realize Bittamen left for the Day?"

"Yes I gave him the day off. I did not need him mucking up our meeting with Ciel." Lucius said.

"Oh, very good Sire." Carlotta said, putting an overcoat, and fitting a top hat on Lucius.

"Indeed, let us be off." Lucius ordered.

Carlotta left with Lucius on the Carriage.

**Chapter 33:**

**A Luncheon to Die for**

The carriage moved through the countryside at a steady pace. Lucius sat there, in the carriage, simply staring out the window. The silence was finally broken by Carlotta.

"Sire? Why is it we carry on as if nothing has happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucius replied.

"The Queen wants us dead, there are agents posted everywhere, those Angels plot our deaths, and with every growing second, they inch closer to their goal of a new World. Yet, we carry on as if this has not happened." Carlotta said.

"Well, what use is an Angel and Demon if they can't protect me from such menial things?" Lucius continued, "And besides, I wish to see if Ciel knows what brews on in his homeland."

"Oh, I see." Carlotta replied.

They finally arrived at the Phantomhive Manor.

They made their way to the door, but, before they could knock, Sebastian already answered the door.

"Hello, welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. Please come in, the young lord is expecting you." Sebastian said with a smile.

Lucius walked in.

"Sir, allow me to take your coat and hat." Sebastian said, receiving and hanging up Lucius's effects, "Would you like for me to take the gloves?"

"No, I would not and you know why, Demon." Lucius said rather bluntly.

Sebastian looked shocked.

"Erm...Sir?" Sebastian stumbled, "Oh my, you certainly are very observant."

"Sebastian, let him through!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian complied.

"Where is your demon?" Ciel asked.

"I fear I gave him the day off. Yes, I might regret that…" Lucius began, "However I've brought my maid along."

Carlotta entered the room. Sebastian's head turned hard to find Carlotta. He had the look of distress and disgust combined upon his face.

"Oh yes, the maid, I remember you. Tell me, are you a lackey of the Queen's Angel, Ash? Or maybe that Harlot, Angela? Or that despicable Christian White?" Sebastian asked.

"She's an Angel?!" Ciel asked.

"Indeed, would you like me to dispose of her?" Sebastian asked.

"There'll be none of that! I have a contract with this Angel!" Lucius yelled.

Ciel and Sebastian were shocked.

"How is it possible to form a contract with both and Angel and a Demon?" Sebastian inquired.

"I need not explain myself to a Butler! Let us commence Luncheon!" Lucius said.

"Indeed, let's." Ciel replied

Ciel and Lucius left for the outdoor table. After about forty minutes of small talk, Sebastian returned with the food.

"Today we have a lovely… Smoked Salmon with a Lemon Quiche. The next course includes a lovely appetiser with light sandwiches and cakes. And on the final course we have ham garnished with apples and potatoes." Sebastian continued, "And through the entirety of the meal, the beverages included are, water, chianti wine, and a lovely raspberry tea."

"Sounds delicious." Lucius said.

"Indeed, let us 'dig in' !" Ciel said.

**Chapter 34:**

**Requiem for Lucius**

They ate at the table, they would make small talk and remark on the meal. Then Ciel began to look uneasy, thus, sparking Lucius's curiosity. Later through the meal, something clearly bothering Ciel was prevalent. Lucius shrugged it off and then, dessert was served.

"And finally a dessert to chase after a delightful luncheon." Ciel said, clapping his hands for Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord. Today we have a tiramisu with a chocolate- caramel sauce." Sebastian said, placing the dessert in front of the Earls.

As they ate, the feel of uneasiness was encircling the environment. And finally when they finished the unexpected happened. Sebastian placed a platter with the lid on it on the table.

"More food?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, no. Just extra for me." Ciel said.

He opened the dish, revealing a revolver. Ciel cocked and pointed it at Lucius.

"What is this?!" Lucius yelled in outrage.

"My orders." Ciel replied, "The Queen has asked me via personal correspondence to 'dispose of you'. Sorry."

Before Carlotta could respond, a bullet fired from Ciel's gun found itself in the chest of Lucius.

"YOU MANIACAL BASTARDS!" Carlotta screamed, tears beginning to run down her face.

Her eyes glew a bright purple.

"I will dispose of such filth!" She said, obviously losing her self control, "FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY!" She cried.

She threw a punch at Sebastian, he barely dodged it, and her fist met with a pillar, disintegrating it.

Carlotta then changed to her "True Form", she was a match for Sebastian but, he began to prevail.

"Carlotta!" Lucius called out.

"Lucius! Thank god, you're alive!" Carlotta yelled in glee.

"Are your wings fully healed? Since the Fight with Bittamen?" Lucius asked, slowly fading from consciousness.

"Yes! They are!" She replied.

"Good! Fly me out of here, leave these blokes!" Lucius ordered.

Carlotta scooped Lucius up and flew into the afternoon sky.

"Young lord, what shall we do?" Sebastian asked.

"He was what I would consider a friend you know?" Ciel began, his eyes getting watery, "What if he's right about the Queen? No, such hubris to believe that. He will pay, in good time….in good time."

**Chapter 35:**

**Upon a Road to Flames**

Lucius finally made it to his Manor. He was bleeding at a fast rate. Carlotta, being an Angel, healed him with ease. After he was healed he began his Marksmanship lesson with Mr. Jacob Peters, an American.

"You look like you seen hell,boy." Jacob noted.

"And you look like someone who doesn't know proper British Etiquette, I am an Earl in the Queen's Court, you shall address me as Master Maxwell." Lucius said, irked.

"Whatever, I didn't leave Wisconsin for this shit…" He murmured.

And one hour later Bittamen showed up.

"Hmmm...How was your day off?" Lucius asked.

"Twas one hell of a day." Bittamen smiled.

"Indeed, allow me to tell you my day.

After explaining, Lucius left for his study, as Bittamen went to speak to Carlotta.

"My dinner nearly died!" Bittamen yelled.

"Silence yourself! You sadistic hell spawn!" Carlotta shouted.

Just as he was about to reply, he smelt something, or rather, someone.

"I smell Grell." He said, a look upon his face as if he tasted sweet berries.

" Oh dear! The elixir is wearing off!" Grell yelled disguised as Gerald Green, the gardener.

Grell's disguise began wearing off, and then Grell fled.

"Oh no you don't" He shouted, giving chase.

"Dumbass…" Carlotta murmured.

Lucius walked in.

"Oh, hell…" Lucius began, annoyed, "No violating that thing's body, I just had the marble waxed!" Lucius called out.

"Oh just great." Bri remarked.

"Oh dear! Bri! Let's get out of here!"

**Chapter 36:**

**A Flame Dancing upon a Candle**

Lucius was in his study when the letter arrived in the post. His informant in the countryside had sent a report.

"Sire, a report from Wilkins." Bittamen said.

"What does it say?" Lucius said, rousing from a daydream.

"Ciel Phantomhive has gone to the World Exposition in Paris. The Queen is also there." Bittamen replied.

"Ah, I see." Lucius said, entering deep thought.

"Sire, shall I book a cruise to Paris and we can put an end to this?" Bittamen suggested.

"No, we will use the Queen's absence to our advantage." Lucius began, "I believe Ciel will discover the dark truth and deal with the Queen. We will use this advantage window to begin a potential coup d'etat in parliament and end Thatch.

"Yes, Sire." Bittamen complied.

"Please send a telegram to my inner circle. Tell them to convene here, and we'll devise a plan."

Two Hours later,

Lucius' inner circle had all gathered in the drawing room.

"What is it Rord Rucisu?" Ryu asked.

"For the last time Ryu, it's Lucius, not Rucisu!" Lucius said, annoyed.

"Indeed, my aporogies." Ryu corrected.

"Now, the Queen is in Paris attending the World Expo. We are going to use this to our advantage, we are going to use this window to stage a coup d'etat in Parliament!" Lucius announced.

"I need everyone planting moles and gathering intelligence. If you all do your part, a new sun will rise over England! And one task, the most important task, is to find the whereabouts of one James Thatch!" Lucius continued, "Agreed?"

"Agreed, Lord Maxwell!" They all cried.

"Good, dismissed!" Lucius called.

As the day went on, Lucius realized, his end game was fast approaching. His life was drawing to a close, as the contract was almost complete.

He pondered.

"My life, huh, it's always been a lonely one. My life has been lived for one purpose, revenge, most people feel despair, joy, love, and sheer happiness, but I only feel the desire for revenge." He thought, "And it will end abruptly."

Tears began to stream down his face. And he began to laugh.

And only one word managed to escape his mouth.

"Indeed…"

**Chapter 37:**

**The Hectic Flames that Burn**

The next night the telegraph room was hectic, reports would not stop.

"Sir! Sir!" Lucius's informant, Duncan Wilkins, age 24, called through the hall, running with a paper in his hand.

"What is it?!" Lucius said, "You're interrupting my supper! What is it?"

"Sir 15 minutes ago at 8:00 o'clock, this report was delivered by morse, I translated it! It's an emergency." He handed it to Lucius.

8:00PM.

Attention! All emergency forces. Unknown Situation, possible enemy attack or fire! London is being engulfed by flames! We require immediate assistance!

"What the devil?" Lucius said in confusion, as he read the note.

"Sir, I'll go to the communications room in case further reports ensue!" Duncan informed.

"Indeed, keep up the good work. Wait, doesn't your family live in London?" Lucius said.

"Thank you for caring sir, but luckily they're on holiday in Canada." Duncan replied.

"One last thing, inform my Inner Circle to carry out 'The Task', please insure that message gets to them." Lucius said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Duncan complied and returned to his post.

Lucius left the Dining Table, he gathered Carlota and Bittamen.

"That bastard is beginning the cleanse!" Carlotta shouted in outrage.

"Perhaps you should have killed him when you had the chance!" Bittamen snapped.

The bickering between the two began.

"ENOUGH! We are in a state of emergency you imbeciles!" Lucius shouted.

"Sir, I have a trump card we can use, an 'ace in the hole'." Carlotta said.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"Karsten! Get in here." Carlotta ordered.

Karsten Hesse, Carlotta's doll came into the room.

"We can use him for security." Carlotta said.

"What and/or who is that?!" Lucius yelled in shock.

"And then I thought to myself, I should introduce myself. Karsten Hesse is what I am called." He said.

"How is it possible? How did you create him?" Lucius asked.

"Angels can breathe life into whatever we please, in this case, a mannequin." Carlotta explained.

"And then I thought to myself, it's nice to meet you Lord Maxwell." He smiled, popping his neck screws back into place making a clicking sound.

"Erm… Indeed." Lucius said, uncomfortably.

Lucius ordered them all into the the carriage. And made haste to London until their carriage collided with another one. Lucius staggered out of the carriage and he couldn't believe who was in the other one.

"Grey?!" Lucius asked.

"Ah, Lucius! I was just going to your Manor to retrieve you!" Grey said, nonchalantly wiping the blood from his face.

"How are you so bloody calm?! You could have killed me!" Lucius yelled.

"Ah, but I didn't. Besides that was Brown's fault." Grey turned to face John Brown, one of Grey's agents, " Dammit man, look where you're going!"

"Sorry Sir!" Brown apologized.

"Yes, I'm sure we could be faulted a bit as well." Lucius said pointing out Wilkins, who was driving.

"Wait, Wilkins?" Grey asked.

"Sir!" Wilkins jumped up and saluted.

"You let Wilkins drive?! That poor boy can't even tell his arse from his elbow! I don't know what came over me making him an informant, but I'd rather drive myself or walk then allow Wilkins to drive!" Grey said.

"Oh shut up…" Lucius mumbled.

"And then I thought to myself," Karsten began, "We should get moving."

**Chapter 38:**

**Our Finest Hour**

They made their way to Tavington Hill, overlooking all of London. It was in flames, the night sky was a hue of red.

"These flames are closer to red than orange." Lucius noted.

"Sire, it would appear the cleansing was started by the fire of a demon hound, a Baskerville. And therefore those are the fires of hell. In that book you call a bible, it describes hellfire as burning hotter than anything." Bittamen said.

They made their way to Buckingham Palace. They dodged burning building and the like. Their eyes watered when they came across an orphanage that suffered from a boiler explosion. Finally they made it to the Gates of Buckingham.

Grey took the lead and opened the front door. They looked around in every nook and cranny, but no living person was there, however there was no shortage of dead bodies.

"Damn!" Grey exclaimed.

"Why are we here?"Lucius asked.

"The Queen has returned as of last night. I must ensure she dies and her son, Prince Edward succeeds her. However I don't know if the Prince is in on this horror. If so, I must kill him as well. Then my personal friend Prince George, the Queen's grandson will succeed." Grey said grimly.

"Oh, Charles Grey my friend. Don't kill my father, I can assure he's not in on it." Prince George said.

"George!" Grey yelled in joy.

"Don't just stand there! Bring it in for a hug!" George yelled.

Grey shared a gentlemen's hug with George.

George looked at Grey's partner, Charles Phipps.

"Phipps, you scoundrel! Hug me!" George yelled.

"Oh, you're the Queen's uhhh…" George pondered for a moment, "Oh, don't tell me! Don't tell me! The Queen's Watchdog? No, that's the gent with the eye patch. You must be the Horsemen!" George exclaimed.

"Indeed, pleasure to meet you, your Royal Highness." Lucius said, kneeling and bowing his head to the prince.

"No need for such formal greetings, I look forward to fighting alongside you." George said.

"Fight?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, look outside Earl, there's a war we have to win." George said, picking up a shotgun and pumping it.

"I see, then we should advance." Lucius said, picking up a bolt action rifle and loading it.

"Indeed, besides, it would appear as though my grandmum has gone mad." George said.

"Well then," Grey began, "Tally-ho."

They left the palace. Outside, Grey shared a few more words with the Prince.

"Do you've any idea where Her Majesty is?" Grey asked.

"I do believe she's taken refuge in Windsor Castle." George replied.

"And your Father?" Grey inquired.

"He's in Canada." George said.

They went through the streets, until a few figures approached them with guns.

"Dear god! Those are mannequins, like Karsten or Drossel! Ash's soldiers!" Carlotta said.

They mannequins approached. Rifles in hand. Then they all spoke all at once.

"And then we thought to ourselves, you all must die."

"Well, have at us!" George yelled.

Then the Group, Lucius, Bittamen, Carlotta, Grey, Phipps, Wilkins, Brown, Karsten, and the Prince himself prepared their guns.

"At the ready!" The Prince ordered.

"Charge! For England in all her glory!" The prince yelled.

It was there, in Baker street, that they fought with such might. That group of 9 people defended against 100 mannequins.

Lucius began thinking while he was repeatedly stabbing a mannequin with his bayonet.

"Is this it? Our finest hour? If so, then I'll gladly bask in it. I will achieve victory. I will be the light that shall purge the darkness from England….and my own soul, even if it calls for my death, I will be victorious." He thought.

They fought for about half an hour before the dolls were finally finished off.

"That took awhile." Wilkins noted.

"Shut up Wilkins!" Grey yelled.

"Yeah Wilkins, you blasted idiot!" Agent John Brown added.

"What did I do?!" Wilkins asked.

"Wilkins! We don't have time for your shenanigans!" Lucius yelled.

"Seriously! What in the bloody hell did I do?!" Wilkins asked.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled.

They made their way to Windsor Castle.

Finally they arrived and entered the palace. Once inside they looked around in the foyer. There were dead guards everywhere, and one spot of blood in the centre. The pool of blood slightly resembled a Pentagram, but only slightly.

"It would appear all hell has broken loose in here." George said.

Just as the Prince finished speaking, the clock in the hall began chiming.

"Sire, it would appear it's midnight." Bittamen said.

"Indeed. Bittamen, find out what happened here."Lucius ordered.

"Yes, Sire."He complied.

Bittamen leaned over the mess of dead guards and lightly dipped his finger in the pool of blood. He smelled it. And finally his finger met his lips as he tasted the blood.

"Well that would explain this mess." Bittamen said.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"This blood… it's Ciel's" Bittamen concluded.

**Chapter 39:**

**Et tu Brute?**

Lucius moved through the halls of the Castle. After the realization that Ciel was there, he took it upon himself to scout the Castle.

"Bittamen? Is Ciel still here?" Lucius asked.

"No, I don't smell him." Bittamen replied.

The entire group found the Queen's Bedchambers. They opened the door to a travesty, The Queen lie on her bed, deceased.

"She's dead." Bittamen noted.

"Grandmum, I'm so very sorry it came to this. Ash shall pay for what he's done." George said, teary eyed.

"How did you know Ash did it?" Bittamen asked.

"Wait, Ash did it?" Grey asked.

"Yes, his scent is all over the crime scene, Your Highness, how did you know?" Bittamen said.

"It was only a matter of time before he did." George said.

They all left the Castle, and made their way to Thatch's Residence. When they reached Piccadilly street, Grey spoke with Prince George.

"Your Royal Highness, you should return to Buckingham, we're going after Thatch." Grey warned.

"That bastard, Thatch. I want to speak to that swine, I'm coming with." George insisted.

They kept moving toward Thatch's residence. Along the way they encountered a man in the burning streets, looting dead bodies.

Lucius moved toward the man, and he found himself dumbstruck.

"Cranley?!" Lucius asked.

"Oh, ello Gov'nor." Cranley responded, "Just looting some swag for me pockets."

"Oh god, you're sick in the head, you know that?" Lucius said.

"Indeed I do." He replied.

"Well, you're not following us, be on your way!" Lucius stated.

"You see, I'm not going anywhere, I've waited too long for you." Cranley said.

"What? Don't tell me your pedophilia is coming into play. If you come near me, I'll blow your brains out." Lucius warned.

"I prefer the term 'generous to teenagers just below the proper age'." Cranley said.

"And I prefer the term 'dead man'. Now piss off!" Lucius yelled.

"No, I'll not be moving anywhere." Cranley said.

"Fine have it your way." Lucius said, nonchalantly.

Lucius pulled out his revolver. He didn't hesitate firing every shot into Cranley's chest cavity. But the bullets only passed through him and He didn't even flinch.

"Now, it's high time I ate your soul." Cranley smiled.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Before I do that, allow me to explain. I am the unholy product of Demon and human. Nearly 2 centuries ago, me teenage mum was raped by the Demonic creature. She had a miscarriage, and my soul was brought before an Angel, this Angel breathed life into my body. This Angel fused part of her soul to mine. Now, I am a hybrid of Human, Angel, and Demon. Quite an unholy creature I am." Cranley said.

"I thought that was you when I first saw you, one year ago." Carlotta began, transforming into her Angelic true form, "Please, child, no more evil deeds."

"It was you!? You are the Angel that saved me?!" Cranley began, "Big mistake saving me."

"Cranley, Angel's can save the most evil of creatures. It is what we do, we cleanse the sins. We take the sins from people, and absorb it into ourselves." Carlotta said.

"So in a way, you're me mum?" Cranley said crying.

"Well, let's not get carried away." Carlotta said.

Just before Cranley had time to respond, Bittamen drove his hand through Cranley's chest.

"That'll be enough of that, I'm getting quite tired of all this yammering." Bittamen said abruptly.

Cranley fell to the ground, but got back up.

"You should know Bittamen, you're an unholy creature, unholy creatures can't harm dark spectres like myself. So try." Cranley said.

Bittamen and Cranley engaged in combat. After about 15 minutes of fighting, the balance hadn't shifted. Bittamen would throw a punch, Cranley would block and counter, Bittamen would parry, effectively countering the counter.

Finally Cranley drove his fist through Bittamen. Bittamen lay there gasping. But then a gunshot rang out, and Cranley's shoulder was bleeding.

"Oww! That one hurt!" Cranley howled.

"It was meant to." A voice was heard.

Then emerging from the shadows, was Count Yoshida Ryu.

"It should hurt, these are bressed burrets, now die, son of bitch!" Ryu said, unloading the rest of the shots into Cranley.

"Is he dead?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know." Grey added.

"Let's just get out of here!" Prince George yelled.

They moved towards the residence of Thatch. They finally arrived 5 minutes later.

It was 1:00 am.

Lucius ordered the group into the courtyard. They kicked down the door and what they saw inside was awful. The corpses of animals and people rotted in this particular room. The group covered their noses and mouths.

"Dear god, it smells as though rotten eggs and meat had a child with diarrhea!" Grey yelled, muffled under his handkerchief.

They pushed on until they found an exit. It was dark in these rooms but not pitch black. Bittamen lit a match and took the lead. They went through the exit and entered a room worse than the first.

"Oh my god!" Grey yelled pointing at a horrific sight.

A pregnant female dog lay on a table, dissected. The fetuses were fastened to the table with daggers. Troughs filled to the brim with liquidized remains of human entrails.

"I'm going to be sick!" Lucius said, throwing up.

"I see you've entered my 'Hobby Chambers'!" Thatch called out.

"Indeed, we have. There's more of us than you Thatch, give it up!" Lucius yelled.

"Hahaha! I see that! You've even a Prince among you ranks!" Thatch taunted.

"Thatch, I hereby excommunicate you from Parliament." Prince George yelled.

"With all due respect Your Royal Highness, piss off! I've many things planned for your corpse after I become King!" Thatch taunted.

"Enough games! Where are you Thatch?!" Lucius yelled in anger.

Thatch was laughing as he stepped toward the balcony on which he was hidden. He then flicked the light switch. Which only illuminated the part of the room where he stood. It showed his sadistic demeanor. He was wearing a black leather trench coat and glove. His collar was up as he removed his top hat, revealing slicked back dark brown hair. His face had a scar across his cheek from Bittamen. He was giddy to finally see Lucius again.

"Peek-a-boo!" Thatch taunted.

Lucius pulled out his gun and fired at Thatch.

"Lucius my dear, you've just thrown up. As a result of that, you're weak, You can't fire straight! Sorry, nice attempt though, I'd be insulted if you didn't try!" He taunted once more.

"Bittamen, I order you too quench the pathetic flame of Thatch's life! Make sure he-" Lucius began, but was interrupted.

"Oh yes, I remember you demon! Please step closer to me!" Thatch called out.

Just as Bittamen approached, Thatch managed the throw a crucifix shaped knife into the chest of Bittamen.

"Ugh… I, can't feel… I can't fe-" Bittamen gasped.

"Bittamen was it? That knife is blessed, good luck." Thatch grinned.

"Carlotta! Finish Thatch!" Lucius ordered.

Carlotta began moving cautiously toward Thatch.

"Oh Lucius, I don't know if you're aware, but an Angel's weakness is sin, commit something unthinkable, and it slows them down!" Thatch yelled, "So, Carlotta my sweet, behold this!"

Thatch reached into a sack, pulling out an infant.

It began to wail and cry.

Thatch rocked her, "Hush, hush, hush, Annabelle, darling don't cry." , it continued to cry, "Annabelle darling, you should listen to your elders, now I have to punish you." Thatch picked up a scalpel, "It's a shame to, you had such beautiful eyes."

The baby cried as he knifed her eyes out.

Lucius looked on in horror.

Thatch then laughed as he threw the child from the balcony.

Carlotta collapsed in horror.

"You bastard!" Lucius cried.

Lucius charged Thatch and fired at him. Lucius took cover and reloaded. Lucius then dived near Bittamen pulling the knife out.

"Bittamen, I order you to take Carlotta, and attack Thatch, the rest of the group will provide covering fire, now do-" Lucius began, but was shot in the head.

**Chapter 40:**

**Maxwell's Downfall**

Prince George rushed over to Lucius, he examined his head.

"He's still breathing!" George called out.

Everyone surrounded Lucius.

"Is everyone still here?" Lucius asked.

He looked around, the whole group still stood by his side, Bittamen, Carlotta, Karsten, Grey, Phipps, Brown, Prince George, Ryu, and Wilkins.

Lucius slowly got up.

"Where's Thatch?" Lucius asked.

"He fled while you were unconscious. He hasn't gotten far, he's in the Big Ben Clock Tower." Bittamen explained.

Everyone left for the Tower in pursuit. Lucius had his head bandaged from the gunshot wound. Right as they were about to enter the Tower, Lucius's head turned hard to see the London bridge which was currently being built.

"Bittamen, who's on top of the Bridge?" Lucius asked.

"Sebastian is protecting Ciel from Ash on the Bridge! They're fighting!" Bittamen said, surprised.

Everyone took a second to observe the fight.

"Come, we have no time for this." Lucius ordered.

They entered the Tower, and proceeded up the winding steps. The base of the Tower was filled with gears and chimes, they continuously ticked.

Then Wilkins stepped on a trip wire bomb, rigged by Thatch. Wilkins' life began flashing before his eyes.

"I've just accidently triggered a bomb, everyone go ahead without me." Wilkins said, as he began to cry.

"No, I'm not leaving you, you're still just a kid!" Grey cried.

"The second I remove my foot, it'll blow. Just leave me! Now!" Wilkins said.

The group reluctantly began moving.

"Thanks Earl Maxwell, and Thank you Earl Grey, for the good memories…" Wilkins said.

Lucius began to cry, he couldn't say anything, he simply saluted and bowed to him.

"Grey? Can I make a request?" Wilkins said.

"Of course," Grey said, tears cresting over his cheeks, "What is it?"

"Tell my family I love them dearly, I gave my life for England. And next, can you leave me a match and a fag?" Wilkins asked.

"Of course." Grey said, pulling out a match and a cigarette.

"Thank you, and Grey?" Wilkins said.

"Yes?" Grey replied.

"Kick some arse…" Wilkins smiled.

Grey smiled and left.

Wilkins lit his cigarette, and enjoyed the last moments of his life. He then took a deep breath and stepped off of the wire.

The explosion rattled the entire Tower.

Then Thatch's laugh rang through the air.

"Oh dear, It would appear an ignoramus killed himself!" Thatch laughed.

"Fuck you Thatch!" Grey yelled.

The group chased him to the top of the tower.

"It's over Thatch!" Lucius yelled.

"My my, you're still breathing!" Thatch said surprised.

"Indeed." Lucius replied.

"Well, I propose something, If you'll hear it?" Thatch smiled.

"Silence, you satan worshipping dog!"Lucius shouted.

"Satan worshipper? No, I'm not a worshipper, I'm just interested in the occult! I propose we fight, just you and I, your group doesn't intervene." Thatch said.

"Very well." Lucius said.

"What? Are you mad?!" Carlotta exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm mad, not insane though, just really pissed off." Lucius said.

Grey threw Lucius his sword.

"However, I don't intend on using fisticuffs, so come Thatch!" Lucius taunted.

"Oh child, neither do I." Thatch smiled.

Thatch gripped the the handle of his cane, revealing a sword.

"Engarde!" Thatch announced.

Lucius swung at Thatch, but He dodged and kicked Lucius in the stomach. Lucius regained his footing and as Thatch attacked and countered punching Thatch in the face.

"Earl, you must practice fencing!" Thatch noted.

"Yes, I do." Lucius replied mid battle.

They fought, until the Tower began to chime.

"Earl, it's passed your bedtime, it's 4:00 am, so, lie down and sleep!" Thatch yelled driving his blade through Lucius' left arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lucius howled in agony.

"Master!" Bittamen yelled.

"No! Stay back, I can do this!" Lucius shouted.

Then the deafening ring of the big bell knocked everyone off point.

"Hey Thatch!" Lucius said.

"What?!" Thatch.

"Your only request was that I keep my men out of this, you said nothing of playing dirty," Lucius began, pulling out his revolver, "And I have one shot left."

"You're bluffing!"Thatch yelled.

"Am I?" Lucius pulled the hammer back on the weapon.

"I know you are!" Thatch shouted.

"Let's see, shall we?" Lucius taunted.

Lucius pulled the trigger and the gun fired. The bullet found itself in Thatch's neck. And he fell down.

"You did it Lucius!" Carlotta cried out.

"No, I need to make sure!" Lucius cried.

Lucius stood over Thatch. He kicked the body, and after no response Lucius seemed less tense.

"Alright, Carlotta, Bittamen, it's time, you both know what happens next, now you bo-" Lucius began, but was interrupted by a blade going through his abdomen.

"Guess who?!" Thatch yelled.

Lucius fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Thatch slowly got up and threw a grenade at the group.

"Run!" Grey ordered

The grenade exploded, and subsequently destroyed the corridor blocking the group's entry way.

"Damn! Quick, get this ruble out of the way, we must save Lucius!" Prince George ordered.

Meanwhile… on the other side of the ruble.

"So, you thought you could get the best of me? It would appear the contrary occurred!" Thatch taunted, stabbing Lucius a second time.

Lucius mumbled something.

"Oh pardon, I couldn't hear that," Thatch said, humoured.

"I have your gun…" Lucius said, shooting Thatch in the eye.

"Owww! You little fucker!" Thatch howled, holding his eye.

"Indeed, yet It would appear this 'little fucker' just got the best of you." Lucius said, pumping another round into Thatch's leg.

Just then Bittamen and Carlotta broke through. And they watched as Thatch took Lucius with him as he jumped off of the tower. Under them as they fell was a spiked fence. And upon impact, blood ran from their bodies.

Bittamen and Carlotta found Lucius. Lucius was barely alive, and he could only utter one phrase.

"Do it…"

Bittamen and Carlotta looked at eachother. Dawn was breaking, and they were returning to their true forms.

"Well this is it." Carlotta said.

"Indeed." Bittamen agreed.

They began running at each other with deafening speed. They both threw a punch at the same time and when their fists met, a light so blindingly bright was let out. And that light would be the beginning of the end.

**Chapter 42:**

**Family Feud**

Bittamen kept punching Carlotta in the face rapidly a total of 20 times. Carlotta kicked Bittamen in the face a total of 30 times.

"Die bitch!" Bittamen yelled.

"Kiss my arse, scum!" Carlotta yelled, drawing a divine sword from it's sheath. The sword of Carlotta was called _Winterthorn_.

"Gladly" The demon flashed into view behind Carlotta and kicked her to the ground, his mouth opened impossibly wide and the demon sword, Tyrfing, flew out at Carlotta. The sword found itself in the leg of Carlotta.

"Owwww! You'll pay!" She said, throwing her sword into Bittamen's chest.

"Dammit! It burns!" Bittamen yelled.

Carlotta's wings sprouted and she flew above Bittamen and dropped Tyrfing into his chest.

"Ahhh! Son of a blood-soaked protestant whore!" Bittamen yelled.

Bittamen yanked Winterthorn from his body.

"Take this bitch!" Bittamen yelled as he threw the sword at Carlotta.

Winterthorn was sent protruding from Carlotta's waist.

"You hobknocker!" She screamed.

They both took their swords in hand and continued battling. Bittamen got the upper hand and kicked Carlotta through a building.

"Ugh! That sure knocked the wind out of me! Now prepare for your trip!" she yelled.

"Trip? What the absolute fu-" Bittamen was interrupted by Carlotta flying him into the air and dropping him.

Carlotta got to the ground first and positioned a rifle with a bayonet on the ground. Sure enough Bittamen landed on it.

"Ow." He said calmly.

He removed himself from the rifle, and picked it up. He lurched the bolt into place and fired a shot into Carlotta's face.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Honestly, this will be over fast." Carlotta taunted as she held her bleeding cheek that began to heal.

"Oh, come on! Die already!" Bittamen shouted in frustration.

They once again began clashing in sword play. Bittamen would attack, Carlotta would dodge, then vice-versa.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Bittamen giggled.

"What?!" Carlotta asked.

Bittamen was pointing somewhere, "Over there."

Carlotta turned to see what was going on.

"Made you look!" Bittamen yelled stabbing Carlotta with Tyrfing.

These were divine weapons they fought with, Carlotta and Bittamen healed from the wounds wrought by mortal weapons, but not these.

"Exactly how childish are you?!" Carlotta yelled.

"Very…" Bittamen smiled cheekily.

Carlotta then slid herself off of Tyrfing.

"Bittamen, remember the Angelic Screech?" She asked.

"What?" Bittamen asked.

Carlotta then let out a terrible screech known as the 'Angel's cry' or the 'Angelic Screech'.

"Ugh! I can't hear a thing!" Bittamen screamed.

"Indeed, now die!" Carlotta yelled charging.

She ran him through with the sword.

He lay there, sputtering blood.

"You bitch!" He stammered.

He then took his sword and cut off her left arm.

She wailed in agony.

Then her doll, Karsten came out of the shadows, taking Winterthorn from Carlotta's hand and used it to slice Bittamen's right leg off.

"Ahhh! Die you puppet prick!" He screamed, slicing off Karsten's head, effectively finishing him.

Bittamen threw his sword into Carlotta's left leg, cutting it off.

He began to crawl to Lucius.

Then they heard a voice.

"You'll never make it anywhere crawling in the dirt like that!"

"Who's there?!" Bittamen called out.

"Mr. Cranley is what I'm called." He taunted.

"You're still alive?!" Bittamen asked, surprised.

"Yes, no thanks to you!" He yelled.

In the midst of confusion, Carlotta used her blood to draw a summoning circle.

"Come to my aid, Christian White!" She called.

"Oh fuck…" Bittamen said.

Then out of the sky, a beam of light pierced the early morning air.

"Hello Carlotta, you're injured. Allow me to help." Christian said, beginning to heal her.

"Cranley, heal me, and I'll split the soul with you!" Bittamen pleaded.

"Why should I trust you?" Cranley asked.

"Because, Carlotta revived you, all those years ago. She prolonged your suffering! I can help you obtain revenge!" Bittamen said.

"Okay… I'll do it." Cranley said, healing him.

"I smell filth?" Christian noted, his gaze met with Bittamen's, "Oh, you!"

"Christian, remember the contract I told you about?" Carlotta asked.

"Yes?" Christian replied.

"This is the endgame." Carlotta informed.

Just as Carlotta explained the task at hand, Bittamen stood up and drove his hand through Cranley.

"Why?!" Cranley screeched.

"Hush, I'm using you as a sacrifice." Bittamen smiled sadistically, he ripped out Cranley's heart and threw it on the ground, his right hand glowed brightly and a summoning circle hazily sputtered to life underneath the heart.

"Come to me! Chollima!" Bittamen chanted.

Cranley's heart burned away to ashes, releasing a golden smoke, Bittamen's steed pulling itself out of the golden smoke, whinnying as it stood next to it's master. Bittamen jumped on drawing Tyrfing.

"Now you'll see why I'm called the One-Winged Horseman!" He yelled triumphantly and raised his sword skyward, Chollima rearing up and spreading it's four flaming wings.

"The horse sent from the gates of hell! a Worthy adversary!" Christian taunted.

Bittamen paid no mind to the Angels, he began attacking. The Angels flew up and attacked Bittamen on the horse.

Then Carlotta and Bittamen stopped dead in their tracks, they looked at each other in sheer horror, they descended and ran towards Lucius,

"No! This can't be!" Bittamen yelled.

"No! No! No! This is not happening!" Bittamen yelled, shaking Lucius's body.

"Stop desecrating this poor human's corpse." A voice was heard overhead.

Bittamen and Carlotta looked up to see the Grim Reaper, William T. Spears.

Will dropped down.

"I'll be taking this soul then. And if you do anything rash to stop me, you'll regret it. I don't want to battle, I've been up reaping souls all night from the flames of London." Will stated.

"Oh really, sorry Reaper, this soul is mine!" Bittamen said rather bluntly.

"Piss off Reaper! I am conducting divine business, you'll do well to stay your hand!" Carlotta warned.

"Oh dear, I'll have to call back up! Do you idiots know how much paperwork ensues after you call back up?!" Will said annoyed.

"Oh, bite me!" Bittamen spat.

"Ronald, Max, John, Grell, Bri, Lawrence! Convene on my location!" Will ordered as he took out his death scythe.

"Yes Sir!" Ronald said, dropping down.

"Yes Sir!" Max said, doing the same.

"Yes Sir!" John said, doing the same.

"Yes Sah!" Grell yelled, dropping down and striking a pose.

"Yes Sir!" Bri said, dropping down normally.

"Yes Sir!" Lawrence said, doing the same.

They all stood together, all 7 of them had their scythes drawn.

"This is your final warning! Stand down!" Will shouted.

Bittamen got on his horse, and Christian and Carlotta drew their swords.

"Again, Bite me…" Bittamen said mockingly.

"And I humbly invite you to kiss my arse!" Carlotta shouted.

"Invitation received darling! I'll have to decline, however, I extend to you the same invitation to you!" Grell taunted Carlotta.

All of the Reapers joined in some sort of formation.

"CHARGE!" Will ordered.

Everyone began clashing.

Meanwhile in the Tower….

"Grey! Look at this!" Phipps called out.

Grey observed.

"Dear god! It's as if Bittamen and Carlotta were some sort of supernatural creatures! This is impossible! Hellfire hath broken loose!" Grey exclaimed.

The prince jumped up.

"Angels, Demons, supernatural creatures or not! This is our finest hour! Look there!" He pointed down towards a dead Lucius, as he addressed a crying Group, "We must avenge him! It is up to us to end such darkness, after this we will have cleaned London! Who's with me?!"

The whole group stood up and shouted in his favor.

"Then let's charge these bloody blokes!" He yelled.

The group made their way to the area where the Angels the Demon and the Reapers.

"Humans? Why must they always fuck things up!" Bri yelled.

Everyone clashed in the street, little did they know Lucius was watching from Purgatory.

**Chapter 43:**

**The Silence of Death**

Lucius, half dead is in purgatory watching the battle unfold. He is there, yet he is not.

He thought to himself,

"Where am I? Am I dead? I believe I am...Carlotta, Bittamen, can you hear me? No, you can't. So this is it, the Reapers want my soul, and Bittamen and Carlotta won't step down… The will of my servants is respectable."

Lucius' spirit looked down and saw he was fading away, slowly but surely.

"They better hurry, I am getting 'stale'."

Lucius wandered aimlessly in the void, until he dropped to his knees and began to softly sob.

"The memories, both painful and heartwarming are haunting me!"

The void was London, you could see the living… as well as the dead. Lucius began running down the street in an effort to flee from his memories. He looked around himself. Spirits everywhere were either being taken by the Reapers or crying near their living relatives, knowing they'll never have a chance of speaking to them, hugging them, holding them, loving them, ever again.

"Lucius! Lucius my darling over here!" a female voice was heard.

"That sounded like… no, it couldn't be! That's preposterous!" He said, dismissing the voice.

"It is me. I'm here." The voice said.

Lucius became infuriated and yet, saddened all at once.

"Stop talking like that! You sound like her! But you're not her! SO STOP IT! Please! It's torturing me!" Lucius shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"But it is me Lucius, it's me, your mother." She said, appearing from the fog."

Lucius broke down in tears.

"How?" He said, shuttering.

"You are in purgatory, I've come down from heaven." She said.

His mother, Elizabeth had a child next to her, who looked to be about ten.

"I haven't seen you in so long." He said, shivering.

"I know son." She said, a kind, loving look on her face.

Lucius began to sob, he however pulled himself together.

"And who's this small chap?" Lucius asked.

"He's your brother…" She said.

"Brother? I…" Lucius began.

He remembered, his baby brother was murdered by Edward White.

He sobbed and crouched down. Wiping his face, Lucius began to speak to his Brother.

"Hello, small Chap." Lucius gave him a hug, as he did this he began sobbing again.

"Brother, why do you cry?" He asked.

Lucius smiled, "I'm very happy to see you. What's your name?"

"I don't have one." He frowned.

"No name? Well that simply won't do...how about we call you… Fletcher?" Lucius asked.

"Okay." the ten year old smiled.

"Fletcher, I want you to know that I love you, very, very much! You know that?" Lucius asked.

"Of course, I love you too! I'm always watching over you big brother! The way you handled the missions for the Queen was quite good. I was so proud of you brother!" Fletcher said.

Lucius laugher light-heartedly, "Thank you." Lucius said, standing up and ruffling his brother's hair.

"Mother, I love you too. I miss you terribly." Lucius said.

"As did I! I love you Lucius, I'm so proud. You turned out to be just like your father!"His Mother said.

"Indeed he did…" a voice said.

Lucius turned to see the man who spoke.

"Come Lucius give your father a hug." He said.

"Father?" Lucius said, running up to him hugging him.

"Father! I've missed you too!" Lucius said.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you!" He said.

His father, Reginald joined Lucius' Mother, Elizabeth, and his brother, Fletcher.

"So, Lucius, enough of the mortal world, come with us, be complete with your family for eternity, until the end of time." He smiled.

"Yes, I will...I'm ready." Lucius said, walking with them to the pearly gates.

Then everything began to fade…

"Lucius!" Elizabeth cried.

"Mother! Father!" Lucius screamed.

They were fading from view.

"Mother, Father? Where is brother going?!" Fletcher said scared.

"It's not his time yet." Reginald said.

Lucius rushed over for one last hug and then faded away.

Lucius woke up in the area where the battle continued to unfold.

"Look there! Lucius is alive!"

**Chapter 44:**

**The Eternal Requiem**

Lucius stood up, bleeding heavily, he limped over to the Group.

"Damn! He's not dead?" Grell asked.

"It would appear not! I'll be back demon! Reapers! Retreat!" Will ordered.

Lucius stood there, weak to the knees. He took one small step, and collapsed on the ground.

"Would you bastards be so kind as to take my damn soul!" Lucius shouted.

Carlotta and Bittamen raced over to Lucius they fought over him.

They took their sword and stabbed the contract seals in his hands. They established a link that begins the incredibly painful process of extracting the soul. It's twice as painful when two divine beings are ripping it out at the same time, His soul was tearing in half.

Finally Lucius began his final death throws, his last words were,

"Death is only the beginning." His voice sounded painful.

His body twitched and seized up for a moment. And then a split second later, it was over, he was gone.

The group mourned over Lucius' dead corpse.

"You maniacs! You killed him! I know what you are, so I won't attack." Grey yelled as the whole group left in tears.

"But heed my words, Fuck off! You pieces of shite!" He screamed.

Bittamen dropped to his knees.

"You bitch! What did you do?! I've never felt this way after eating a soul." Bittamen said, obviously distressed.

"I did nothing." Carlotta said as she placed the remainder of Lucius' soul in a vial that hung around her neck on a pendant.

Bittamen began sobbing.

"Bullshit! What have you done?!" He shouted.

"Nothing! What you are feeling is sadness! You actually began to care about Lucius!" Carlotta yelled.

"No! That's Impossible! Stop lying!" He cried.

"I'm not! You giant dumbass! He's gone and you feel bad about it!" Carlotta said.

"Like you don't?" Bittamen yelled.

"I do. Look, he's given us the ultimate payment, we should go to the Manor tidy things up, inform the servants they are no longer needed, and maybe even hold a funeral."

Bittamen carried Lucius' body to Chollima and secured him.

Carlotta turned to White.

"Christian, what shall you do now?" Carlotta asked.

"I'm going to heal those injured and revive the Queen, reverting her back to her kind, original self. Then England will live on." He explained.

"Good, that's good..." She said.

**Chapter 45:**

**The Bane of Divinity**

Carlotta and Bittamen returned to their servant forms as they went to the Manor. They spoke to the servants.

"Attention! You are all being let go because of a catastrophe! The Earl Maxwell is dead! The funeral is being held in 3 days. You all have until then to prepare your things and leave. Thank you all for your service! In addition, according to Earl Maxwell's will, you all be presented with 1500 pounds as severance pay." Bittamen announced.

"I'm going to bring Lucius' body to Undertaker and have a coffin fitted for him." Bittamen said to Carlotta solemnly.

"Very good, I will stay here and prepare the Manor for sale." Carlotta said.

Bittamen placed Lucius' body on the back of Chollima, whom looked like a regular black stallion, and rode to Undertaker's.

Bittamen entered.

"Ello, what can I do ya for?" He asked.

"I have a body that needs preparing." Bittamen said.

"I'm flattered for the offer, but after our las-." Undertaker said.

"No, a dead body." Bittamen said interrupting the Undertaker.

"Ah, let me see 'em." Undertaker said.

Bittamen took Undertaker to Chollima.

"Oh, hehehe! The Earl Maxwell! And what's this?" Undertaker said, pointing at the ring on Lucius' finger.

"That's the Maxwell Family ring, it's passed down for generations. It's sterling silver, the five gems inside are two pieces of jade from an aztec pyramid and three are black russian diamonds." Bittamen explained.

The Undertaker took Lucius' body and began the embalming process.

3 days later…

It was February 24, 1889. Lucius' funeral was held in Westminster Palace. It was where he died. The Palace houses Parliament as well as Big Ben, where he died. The funeral was large. The Royal Family was in attendance as well as many other families of the Nobility. The house of lords, the Grey family, the Camburg family, the Ryu family, and finally the Phantomhive Family.

They all had a spokesperson to deliver their eulogy. Prince George gave the primary speech.

"Ahem! Friends, family, acquaintances. We are all gathered here to remember Lucius Maxwell. He was a great Earl. Carrying out Her Majesty's orders without question! He died, 3 days ago, he gave his life for Queen and Country! And that was damn decent of him! He will be sorely missed."

Then Earl Charles Grey,

"Ahem! Earl Lucius Maxwell, was my friend, simple as that. He was one hell of a man. And he was only 15! He was taken away sooner than I'd liked. But hell, those memories will last forever! And dammit, I'll drink to that! To Earl Maxwell!"

"To Earl Maxwell." Everyone toasted.

Then after the house of Lords, Countess Nina Von Camburg spoke.

"It's with great sorrow zat I shpeck here today. I vill miss ze Earl very much! He vas mein true friend! Und I followed him in his inner circle to ze end! To Earl Maxvell!"

"To Earl Maxwell!"

Ryu could not speak, as he was sobbing.

Ciel took the stand.

"I did not leave the Earl Maxwell on the best terms. And for that I hold only regret. I wish to extend my condolences to you all and to me, for I lost a friend that I did not deserve."

Everyone had their chance to pay their respects to Lucius in an open casket.

"He looks handsome, Undertaker did a fine job." Carlotta noted to Bittamen.

"Indeed." He replied.

He was very handsome. He wore a black suit and tie. His thick brown hair was combed neatly back. He usually had it parted, but this was formal, of course he was dead though. And one feature everyone overlooked, he had his infamous gloves on.

The Royal Guards shut the lid and moved the the coffin out into the rain. They marched it to the spot of his grave. They lowered it and covered it with dirt as the spectators threw roses on top of it. The Tombstone read,

"Here lies the Illustrious Lord Maxwell in all his grandeur."

Carlotta wore a black dress and veil with a black umbrella. She wept at the grave site.

"It's over Bittamen." She said grimly.

"Indeed, it is. Let's agree to never encounter each other again." He suggested.

"Agreed." She replied.

**Chapter 46:**

**An Illustrious Epilogue**

London, 1963, 74 years later. Carlotta finds herself at the grave site. She visited every year for 74 years. This time a strange man also found himself here.

It was raining, much like it was the day Lucius was buried.

"Who are you?" Carlotta asked.

"You don't recognize me?" the man said motioning to his apparel, which was mostly tattered and worn.

"No I don't believe so" Carlotta said confused

The man removed his hood slowly "It's me Bittamen." He said bluntly.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked.

"No, just paying my respects, you?" He asked.

"Same. Once every year." Carlotta said.

"Weird." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"That man over there sitting on that bench, feeding the pigeons, he has no idea what we are." She said.

"Yes, that can be rather mind boggling." He replied.

They were both dressed in a 60's fashion.

The man on the bench walked over to them.

"Hello." they both said.

"Good day. Why is it you bother mourning a man dead for so long?" He asked.

"In a way, we knew him." Carlotta said.

"Hmm...that's impossible, you both are much too young to have known him." He said.

"What's it matter to you?" Bittamen said bluntly, the man obviously getting on his nerves.

"Oh nothing, just curious." He replied.

"Say we did know him somehow. Don't you wish you could bring a loved one back?" She asked.

"I suppose." He said.

"I wish I had the power to just make him rise. Or turn back time." Carlotta said on the verge of tears.

"Oh madam." The man began.

He rose his umbrella. He took off his hat slowly over his face, finally when it was all of the way off, it was revealed, his face was that of Lucius', with one glowing purple eye, much like that of an Angel and one glowing red eye, like that of a Demon.

"Don't we all?" He smiled.


End file.
